


Reconnecting Paths

by QueenNutHouse



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963), General Hospital: Night Shift (TV), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Choose Your Own Ratings, Crazy, Crossing Timelines, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gap Filler, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Jason, Psychological Drama, Rating May Change, Romance, Supportive Lancelot (Merlin), Tags Are Fun, What-If, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNutHouse/pseuds/QueenNutHouse
Summary: Modern day au, with the Avalon finally releasing every character except Arthur there's time to kill,Step into the world of mob bosses, gun fights, protection and finding the truth whilst trying to hide they are from the past,Throw in Jason Morgan (general hospital) attempting to get home after five years of captivity and you have a fine mix,Throw in Lancelot, Leon, Gwaine, and the other knights to fumble through the world with the help of two siblings whilst trying to find out who kidnapped Jason and what it has to do with the town of port Charles and and murder.Jump through the gates of time and walk the path that reconnects many.
Relationships: Balinor & Merlin (Merlin), Carly Benson/Jason Morgan, Carly Benson/Sonny Corinthos, Jason Morgan & Original Female Character(s), Lancelot & Leon (Merlin), Lancelot (Merlin) & Original Character(s), Sonny Corinthos/Jason Morgan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Check out YouTube clips of Jason Morgan 2017 to get the storyline if your new to the general hospital fandom.  
> Merlin fans welcome. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!   
> Pretty please 🥰

The docks were busy, lorries being pushed back and forth, loaders pressed for time working hard.   
The priest Stanisloft muttered under his breath at the business of life as he spotted his prey.  
Glancing over to the beeping of a horn, they watched the Russian priest approach dodging a loader as it passed close by.  
The twins frowned as they checked off the cargo being loaded.   
"Father stan" she nodded slightly grinning watching the priest roll his eyes at the nickname as he rested in his arms in the overly large sleeves, nodding in reply.   
"I need your assistance once again my friends," the young man sighed heavily, leaning on the female's shoulder.   
"What with?" He asked as the girl’s head tilted slightly in question.   
"Transporting a man to America." Twin amber eyes looked to one another sensing a story behind the request "were listening" they spoke as one.  
They followed father Stanisloft to the church, the kind that looks like it might fall down any moment, yet the old stone told the story of the lack of government care. 

"Мы хотим встретить его первого отца, прежде чем мы действительно согласимся. We want to meet him, first father, before we truly agree," the boy reasoned in Russian as his twin sister nodded walking the other side of the priest.  
"мы не можем рисковать нашим кораблем или грузом, должны были быть в Нью-Йорке в течение месяца. We can't risk our ship or the cargo, we’re due in New York within the month," she explained fluently along with her brother watching the priest nod in agreement and acceptance.   
"это нормально, только что встретил его, послушайте его историю. That is fine, just met him. Hear his story," the stranger's story was spotty at best in the eyes of the twins,   
but they were offering transport nonetheless, seeing as they were sailing that way already.   
They didn't have a problem with helping just with not knowing, they had a black market deal to do one way or the other.  
"Child," the priest called as they entered the church.   
The girl leaned on the wall, her twin mirroring her as they waited.   
Within moments, a man stood from behind the pew.   
The girl frowned, the fear evident in his cool, blue eyes, yet he held himself strong.   
"These are the twins, Талия Talia and Мэтью Matthew. They both help with our medical needs when our government does not. In the eyes of God, they are my ангелы милосердия angels of mercy," said the priest with a proud look.   
Jason watched the twins scoff, shaking their heads yet blushing slightly with praise.   
He studied the two, seeing their young age, both graced amber eyes and rustic brown hair and matching height.   
He wasn't willing to risk their safety, yet he had no option.   
"My name's Jason."  
"Nice to meet ya," Talia grinned, her British accent evident in her speech.   
"So how can we help?" Matthew asked with a raised eyebrow.   
"I need to get home."

The docks, busy as ever, had the three ducking and dodging throughout the chaos of the loading area.  
The only large cargo ship stood proud before them.   
"It's called the Excalibur. It's known as a handymax model," Talia explained, getting closer to the vessel, looking up, feeling like ants compared to the ship.   
"Why a handymax?" Jason questioned, looking up as the medium containers were uploaded with a single crane on the ship itself.   
"Because they can fit in almost any port. The others are much larger and struggle with docking and unloading, but this little beauty does the job," Matthew answered as Jason nodded in understanding before following the two up the plank and into the loading bay.   
The Captain's cabin was warm and welcoming. A burly man stood looking down at a selection of charts and maps laying across the table, paying little attention to the arrivals.  
Matthew pushed the doors closed as Jason watched the female.   
"Jacob, meet Jason. We are giving him a hand getting home," Talia grinned, jumping up on the side of the table, sitting as her legs swung back and forth.   
"I'm beginning to think this is your ship," said the captain, his French accent thick and evident as he grinned at the twins.   
Matthew smirked, leaning on the desk next to his sister.   
"Sorry to break it to you, Cap," Talia grinned cheekily. "It is." Talia and Matthew both deadpanned as Jacob chuckled, rolling his eyes.   
Jason watched the interaction with a frown, attempting to understand just what was going on between the three, his mind racing with the current events of the last twenty-four hours.   
"We own the ship, Jacob sails it. Apart from doing legit work transporting things, we also help out people with medical supplies and other stuff, anyone who needs it. The law would call us black marketeers," Matthew explained, seeing the turmoil in Jason's eyes, feeling pity for him.   
"Come on, you look like you could sleep for a week! We have a cabin that you can use. The only thing we ask, Jason if you can help out with stock, etc?" Talia asked, jumping down from the table as Jason readily agreed.   
"Of course."  
"And you join us for meals. We don't eat with the crew often, so you're safe," Jacob explained, watching the man nod a second time.   
"Come on, you can stay in the cabin next to ours. There's just me, Tal, and our friend Lance," Matthew patted Jason on the shoulder, nodding and leading the way, allowing the Captain and Talia time to talk.   
"Who is he?" Jacob watched the door close behind them before asking.   
"The priest found him. He escaped from that nut house clinic with the over-expensive idiots. He’s been held there for a while," she shrugged, grabbing a can of cola from the mini-fridge and opening it.   
"Held?"   
Talia nodded, looking bleak. "He thinks a couple of months…" she winced, looking away as Jacob rubbed his forehead.   
"But you think differently?"   
Talia nodded slightly, looking back at the captain, worry evident in her amber eyes.   
"Yeah. Yes, I do. Something tells me it's been years, not months. But I'll get him to work with Lance," she explained, walking to the door, taking the soda can with her.   
"Oui, at least that's one person you know with a brain," Jacob smirked as she flipped him off before walking away.   
"Suck lemons, Jacob. Lance is the most honourable bloke I know, but my twin is on the same page as me on a permanent base, much to your own horror," she sarcastically answered, pretending to play the world's smallest violin.  
"Yes, an honourable bloke working on a black market ship and a twin who is as much of a pain in the arse as you!" The captain smirked, calling to her as Talia walked out the room laughing.   
"Gotta entertain you somehow!"

"We're transporting him to America?" Lancelot llyn, known to others as Lance, frowned.   
The dark-haired man was curious as he placed down the clipboard, leaning back on a crate.   
"Yes, he needs help. I don't think we've been asked for no reason, Lance," Talia frowned, looking at the cargo door, listening to crewmen pass by, muttering in Spanish.   
"You think there's a reason?" He watched her nod slightly as she winced, finishing off the can of cola and setting it down in the box.   
"Yeah, I think it's one of our paths to walk Lance. I'm just not sure what path yet." She chewed her bottom lip as she reached forward, pulling the abused lip away with callous fingers.   
"Then I know you and Matthew as always are willing to risk the path, just as I am," Lance smiled, kissing her lips softly as she leaned into the touch.   
"Thank you," she whispered as he leaned in more as their lips met with more passion.   
"As always, I walk beside you," he smirked as she laughed softly as their foreheads touched.   
"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"How's he doing?" Talia's voice carried around the cabin as she pushed the door open.   
"Oh, now you're interested in Jason's welfare after the tonsil tennis match with your knight in shining armour,'' Matthew smirked as Talia half glared whilst blushing at her twin.   
"My priorities are always on, track brother dear," she huffed, kicking the door closed and heading to the minibar.   
She stood, pouring herself a drink, watching her twin going through the local Russian papers, frowning from time to time before glancing over. "Well, he’s confused as expected. I'm gathering whatever those idiots were, they doped him up so much that his lost days might be lost months,"  
She sipped the brandy, allowing the burn to bind her time as she winced. "More like years."   
Looking to the porthole as Matthew's head raised, shapely staring at her, Talia leaned on the wall, grounding herself as she felt the cool metal beneath her fingers.   
Her eyes were closed in sympathy for Jason as Matthew sighed. "Are you sure it's years?"   
Talia nodded before picking up the tumbler and downing the brandy in one quick shot.  
"Tal, pour me a large one because this sounds like a long talk," he moaned, tidying the papers up as she snickered, following his request...  
"Years. How'd you gather that one?" Matthew muttered, looking to the ceiling as Talia crossed her legs, sitting next to him, rolling the tumbler between her palms.   
"Kinda got the inkling after he talked about being shot in the back. Then when he put on the jacket that the priest gave him, his t-shirt rode up. I saw the wound, Matt. It healed perfectly. That doesn't take months bro. That takes..."   
"Years," Matthew finished heavily, sighing and rubbing his forehead in angst. "Bloody hell, he’s in for a shock."  
"Tell me about it," she muttered as silence descended between them with their troubled thoughts.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
The Excalibur broke through the waters of the North Atlantic with little trouble, swaying slightly with the moving tide.   
Talia sat, looking over charts, finding the holes in sea patrols for the next four thousand nautical mile journey.   
She planned for it to be easy without the normal checks.   
A low thud echoed dully through her room-- what it was she wasn't sure, except it was muffled.   
Getting off her bed, bare feet hitting the rug, she stepped to the next mat, missing the cold metal in-between.   
She headed first to check on her brother in his room, exiting her own.   
She crossed the shared area, passing Lance's room and opened Matthew's door, throwing on a hoodie over her T-shirt as she opened his door, watching him sleep soundly.   
Talia frowned, turning to leave his side cabin heading to the hall, knowing Lance was still working in the cargo area.   
She headed to the hall, curious of the sound that continued to dully echo.  
Talia paused, hearing it again-- a muffled cry, be it physical pain or psychological pain, she knew a cry of like that.   
"Damn," she muttered, unsurprised rushing next door.   
Without knocking, she opened Jason's door, walking straight in.   
She found him on the bed, in the middle of a nightmare; sweat beaded from his brow, something she was glad of. "At least you’re sweating out the shit they pumped you with," she muttered, grabbing a cloth and wetting it under the cold tap.  
Sitting on the edge of the bed, she began cooling his forehead, watching him still slowly beneath her fingers.   
"Shh, come on, Jason. Wake up for me," she whispered as he stilled completely, slowly blinking as he woke.   
"Where?" His sleep-laced voice panicked before settling on Talia's amber eyes.   
"You're safe. You're on our ship, the Excalibur. remember?"   
Jason frowned, blinking heavily, attempting to waken himself as he studied the simple room around him. "Ye-yea, the priest."   
"Yep, he’s a good one. A bit too preachy at times, but we like him," she grinned as Jason struggled to sit up.   
Talia set the pillows against the wall for Jason to lean upon as he glanced at the porthole, still seeing the night sky outside.   
"Did I wake you?" He asked, worried that he had.   
Talia shook her head in the negative. "Nope don't worry. I don't sleep much at times. My twin sleeps for both of us," she joked as Jason smiled slightly, wiping his brow once again before flinging the cloth into the sink.   
"Matthew?" Jason nodded, attempting to remember his name, wondering why it was so hard to do.   
Talia sat more on the bed, crossing her legs.  
It seemed Jason would be fighting the tiredness-- not that she could blame him, yet something in the back of her mind warned her that something wasn't quite right.   
"Yeah, fraternal twins but twins in every way. So seeing that sleep isn't your thing, I have a question. What's the last thing you remember?"  
"Being shot. Everything else is blurry... I t-think I built an immunity to what they gave me until I was able to escape," he muttered, rubbing his brow as though in pain.   
She leaned forward, grasping his wrist and checking his pulse, much to his shock.   
"Do you know what they gave you at the clinic?" She asked, looking at his baby blues, taking in the blood shocked eyes for the first time.   
"Ketamine?" He responded.  
"Horse tranq?" She asked in slight shock as Jason nodded. "Damn, okay. When was the last dose?" She asked, letting go of his wrist and scrambling off the bed, heading to the sink and washing her hands.   
"Erm, less than a day I guess?" He spoke with uncertainty as she stopped.   
"Do you feel fuzzy?" She questioned as she turned, leaning on the sink, drying her hands with a discarded cloth.   
"Sorta," he admitted as Talia walked to the door, pausing as her hand rested on the handle before turning to look at him.   
"Jason...can you trust me? I want to flush your system. The amount they pumped you with can do lots of damage and that shit can screw with the body and mind, even if you don't think it is."   
Jason sat up more. Only then did she see how much he had been sweating with the t-shirt from grey to almost black.   
"Ye-yea. I...I trust you," he blinked, unsure as to why. She grinned, making her look much younger.   
"Sweet, I'll be right back. Clean yourself up and we'll get you back at full strength in no time."  
Returning to her cabin, she attempted to be quiet, but a sense of urgency raced through her mind.   
Trying to allow Matthew and Lance to sleep, she ruffled through the containers they kept private from the crew, pulling out two saline bags before grabbing the medical backpack.   
She listened as Lance came stumbling out from his sleeping cabin, leaning on the door frame. "Hey, you okay?"   
She nodded, looking over to her lover. "Yeah, Jason was drugged up to the nines. I'm going to flush his system. Do you want to help? If you're up for it that is," she grinned, throwing two pouches of saline to him.   
"Yeah, of course, I can. But Matthew can't help because...?"   
Talia rolled her eyes, going through the locked cabinet, pulling out two vials. "Sleeping like the dead, as always," she explained as though it was the easiest thing in the world, before closing the cabinet and heading to the door.   
"Good point," the man chuckled softly, grabbing what he could and following his girl.   
Opening Jason's door, she glanced around. Jason had changed his T-shirt, thanks to Jacob's spare clothing.   
He was sitting on the bed looking tired, his blue eyes still unfocused.   
"Jason, I'd like you to meet Lance llyn. He’ll show you around the ship tomorrow, but for now, he's gonna give me a hand, okay?" She stated, entering the room as Lance stopped at the doorway before entering.   
His dark hair and darker eyes stood stark in the dull room as the man was just a bit shorter than the enforcer insight but not build.  
"Sure. Yeah, nice to meet you, Lance," Jason nodded tiredly as Talia began setting up the saline, hanging it from a peg above the bed.   
"Jason, can I ask about the ketamine? Did you ever feel out of it- like you couldn't feel anything?" She watched him nod slowly while looking up at her. Talia sighed heavily as she brought the IV line down to his hand. "Lay down, this'll help. They put you in what's called a K-hole. It ain't good, but you’re lucky your heart didn't give out. We’ll flush your system; I'll give you something to boost your kidneys and liver as well through the IV," she explained as the enforcer laid on the bed while Lance helped him settle back.   
The needle went in easily into his hand. Placing tape over to hold it in, Lance glanced over, wincing as Talia found herself sighing with relief. "Okay, this will take time. We'll stay with ya, okay?"   
"Thank you," Jason spoke honestly, looking at the two.   
"No problem, mate," Lance smiled warmly, sitting by the bed as Talia sat on the bed, her lover knowing very well how she relished in helping others.   
She smiled warmly. "Rest. Close your eyes, slow your breathing," she explained, checking the flow of the IV, her fingers resting on his pulse, silently counting the beats. They both watched as Jason's eyes slowly began to drift closed as he relaxed. Within minutes, soft breathing echoed around the room.   
"Damn you’re good. Remind me never to piss you off," Lance grinned as she looked over to her man.   
"You should see me when I'm happy," she smirked, making him shiver as Jason slept on.  
\-----------------------------------  
The enforcer slowly woke, later than he expected. The sun was high over the waters as the ship trundled on towards America. Talia was sitting on the edge of the bed, removing the cannula needle from Jason’s arm, pressing a plaster over the needle mark.   
"Morning sleepy. We’re not far from Scotland-- waters will get a bit choppy as we pass by," she smiled, checking his pulse before allowing him to sit up. "So, I flushed your system, gave you some antivirals and antibiotics just in case. So the pinnacle question of the morning: how'd you feel?" She questioned, throwing the empty bags of saline together on a pile by the door.   
"Better... more clear," Jason answered, frowning feeling his thoughts were clearer before looking pleased. She nodded as though she was expecting that answer.   
"Well, that's good. Ketamine has a wicked thing for oversensitivity, as well as feelings like anger, or losing the sense of yourself, so looks like it worked with what we've done," she explained, watching as Jason slowly sat up in the bed with more ease than the previous night. "Whilst you’re with us, I wanna keep an eye on you. Make sure there's no lasting damage...Lance knows what to look out for if you suffer any side effects. So does Matt, so it's a win-win situation. Plus twenty-odd days of travel, there's gotta be a bonus," Talia spoke as she stuffed everything in the bag as she began moving around the room, her boots clinking on the steel floor.   
"Thank you," he spoke honestly with relief as he stood, slipping socks and steel toecaps on as Talia threw a thick navy blue jacket to him.   
"You’re welcome. Now come on, let's get some breakfast at our cabin. We need to talk, Jason. There are a few things you need to know," she sighed, gathering the medical backpack, her bottom lip between her teeth as Jason nodded ever so slightly.   
"Sure, okay."

Their joined cabin was nice, Jason observed as he entered the shared compartment. Three doors led to their rooms; three red couches sat in the centre, secured to the floor for rougher weather with a table and a minibar joining close by. Five wooden crates of medical supplies sat to be the wall for there black-market purpose, a cabinet locked in the wall itself, reminded Jason of what Talia and her brother truly did,   
A simple meal of croissants and cereal were laid out on the table while Matthew spoke with a tired-looking Lance. Both men glanced over as Talia entered the room with Jason.   
"Boys," she smirked as she sat next to Lance. He leaned in, kissing her cheek with a grin as Matthew made gagging noises. "No matter how many times I see them kiss, I still want to punch him," Matthew joked, looking at Jason as he sat next to the twin.   
"Can't be easy, I guess," Jason reasoned as Matthew grinned.   
"It's the downfall of siblings. Think it's double for twins," he shrugged as though still figuring it out himself.   
As they ate, Talia sat back, nursing a coffee, much to the glaring of her brother staring at her. "Coffee ain't food," he remarked as Talia shrugged, smirking at him, slurping the drink as loudly as possible to annoy him.   
"Actually it is in a way. Milk is dairy, water is the substance for the body, caffeine for my brain, and sugar...because I can," she wiggled her eyebrows as Matthew groaned and Lance chuckled.   
"You'll get used to them," Lance reassured Jason with a simple smile as they watched the twins bickering.   
After sedating Matthew's angst over her eating habits by nibbling on dry cereal again, annoying her twin much to her humour, Matthew glared at her while she slowly ever so slowly placed a single frosted flake in her mouth, one at a time.  
The four settled down to talk as the kitchen crew removed the remaining food and plates.   
"Jason...what year is it?" Talia’s words were soft as she looked up from her half-filled coffee cup.   
Jason frowned, looking at the girl, mentally working out what she meant. "2012? Maybe 2013?" He answered as the three before him sighed as one.   
Matthew reached to his side passing the paper to him. "It's a week out of date from the UK," he explained as they waited for the fallout.  
"Five years?" Jason Morgan muttered in shock, staring at the paper, his thoughts racing as Talia watched his blue eyes well with unshed tears. His thoughts raced to his wife, Sam, to his best friends, Sonny and Carly. Panic gripped his heart as Talia's hand reached his-- a gentle squeeze gaining his attention as his eyes looked to hers with loss and confusion.   
"Matt, Lance, give us a moment," she muttered, watching the two nod and stand.   
Lance grasped Talia's hand for a moment in silent support as Matthew patted Jason's shoulder before leaving the room.   
"How, why?" Jason groaned, resting his head in his hands, looking to the floor.   
"Ketamine, K-hole...they kept you sedated, or on ketamine. If they put shades on you, or even a mask, it dulls the senses. You don't see or feel time, so to speak," Talia explained， sitting opposite of the man as he looked up at her.   
"My family, friends...how..." A silent single tear trickled down his cheek.   
"Jason, I promise we will help. I can even help explain what happened...but," she paused, chewing her lip, thinking over her words. "...But, things may have changed for them. I can't say it's the same, but we can get you up to date whilst we travel and even stick around to help. You’re not alone," Talia promised as she sat forwards, reaching out and grasping his hand, watching him nod.   
"How did you know?" Jason asked as Talia winced.   
"You said that you got shot in the back. Being trained with medical stuff, even illegally, I'm a certified doctor. My brother could easily do surgery. It wasn't hard to work out. The wound has healed way too well for such a hit."   
"Illegally?"   
She huffed, taking note that he would catch on to that word. "Black market medical supplies. We supply antivirus, antibiotics, and stuff to those needing it without the red tape, so we have to be trained- something my boss made sure of," she reasoned, watching him nod slightly, though still looking shocked.   
Not that she could blame him.  
"Jason, I have one question though."   
Jason looked up, nodding as she sat back. "Which is?"   
"What was the doctor's name? Who's done this? And what do you truly remember? This time, tell me everything, no holding back," she explained, passing a newly filled cup of coffee to the man, awaiting his explanation.

"Oh Jacob, dear! You'll love this one, Jason. Tell the dear Captain who's been holding you," Talia called, pushing the door open as Jason joined her side, entering the Captain's cabin.   
"Oh no. Who?" Jacob asked, looking curiously suspicious as Talia smugly leaned on the wall close enough to Jason for moral support as he looked over to Jacob.   
"Dr. Klein.'' Jason's words were confident as Talia shrugged, looking excitedly at Jacob as the man became a distorted prune colour around his cheeks.   
"He's gonna blow in 3, 2….'' Talia glanced over as she smirked at Jason, who looked over puzzled.   
"That asshole! That, détestable monstrous...ce ver, ce bâtard ingrat et trompeur de crapaud. Je vais le déchirer en lambeaux!" "Basically Klein is a toad, bastard and I think going to be skinned alive, I don't know. He talks way too fast when pissed off. Jacob can get a bit passionate with his insults," Talia winced at the Captain yelling, his frustration and anger out before ducking as a glass was flung across the room.   
"Why does he have it in for Klein?" Jason asked.   
"We have issues with the idiot. The boronsky clinic you were held at is picky on who they take...hence elite money and welding idiots. It's good to steal from when we’re low on stock for one, but you see, their work is questionable at best. We've heard a fair few things and none are good. Klein was warned by the person we work for a while back. Seems he’s still up to no good,'' she explained as Jacob continued to mutter in French, pacing around the cabin. Talia stood looking at the man, a question on the tip of her tongue.   
"Jason, just out of curiosity who do you work for in port Charles? It could be a link with Klein to make it easier for us to unravel," Talia asked, her curious mind beginning to piece together a possibility of a puzzle.   
"Sonny Corinthos.''   
Talia's eyebrows shot up as Jacob stopped dead, looking over, not expecting the answer from Jason.  
"Bloody hell. Well, this will be fun," she smirked as Jacob grinned ferally and Jason began to look uncomfortable. "Hey don't worry. We know the Mob boss of Port Charles...sorta,” she cackled, leading Jason to a chair as Jacob poured a few drinks of Russian brandy.  
"Pier 55, dock 42 and a warehouse on the i168 back in 1997,” Talia spoke the words, waiting for Jason to catch on as he stared at her-- clarity seemed to hit.   
"1997. Plumbing warehouse. The owners were out of town," Jason answered.   
"Yeah, my old boss owned the warehouse. That's where we store some of our medical supplies as well as legit plumbing stuff. That's how it started. Now using the docks for our cargo drop offs and pickups-- we do it on purpose to annoy Sonny, just because we can. Plus you two could never catch us back in the day when we used the docks for unloading our own stuff," Talia smirked, sipping the brandy, pleased with herself as Jason smiled, truly smiled.   
"So how did you do it? Unload before we could stop you?"   
Shrugging the Captain sat forward, smirking at the man.   
"Bad weather keeps many away," he answered as Jason laughed. It was small, but it was there.   
"Well, that explains it then. Why the docks were used for years, but we never found who was using them."   
Talia sat back, looking pleased as she did.   
"Thanks. We're just that good. Anyway, you started it back in 1997 using the warehouse next door. We got the idea then...my boss back then had the idea to use the docks if Sonny was risking our warehouse next door."   
"Who was he?" Jason questioned.  
"She was my grandmother, Alina Manners Nee Morgan."   
Talia smiled remembering the kind woman with a feisty belief in fair medical care.  
"Morgan? Is your surname the same?" Jason questioned, frowning as he waited.   
"Oh no, we took our grandfather's name ‘Manners’. But yeah, we use the Morgan name as well. Alina and Aunty Lilia were always proud that we used the name. She once said something about other relatives being too greedy to care about free medicine, but I've not seen Aunt Lila in years," she shrugged easily as she sipped the lovely brandy, not knowing just what Jason was thinking.  
The enforcer stared still in shock at the girl before him, wondering what the chances were. "Lila Morgan...was my grandmother, she married and became a quarter..."   
"Quartermaine, the ELQ company who own General Hospital in Port Charles?" Talia finished, her shock evident both stared at one another as Jacob watched the two with wide eyes.   
"We're cousins?! Shit, ain't that a turn out for the books!" She laughed joyously, looking at Jacob as the man stared at the two of them before smirking.   
"So who's telling Matthew?" He asked.   
\---------  
Matthew stood in shock as Lance leaned close to Jason.   
"I think you broke him," he whispered to the man as Talia grinned.   
"Cousins?" Matthew repeated for the third time, looking between Talia and Jason.   
"Yep, you broke him," Talia's partner smirked as she glared at him.   
"Oh quit it, Lance you know how easy it is to break Matthew," she laughed as she rounded her twin, patting his cheek. "Yes brother, Jason here is our dear cousin through his grandmother and our Aunt Lilia," she shrugged as Matthew frowned, thinking it over.   
"Huh, no wonder Alina enjoyed the games between Sonny and herself."  
"And no wonder we went into the medical black market with the Quartermaine's owning a hospital and half of port Charles," she reasoned as Matthew gasped, catching on.  
Talia and Matthew glanced over to the man both with a smirk that mirrored the other.   
"Well, now we have every reason to help. We don't leave family behind, Pour y parvenir as we say. It means ‘to accomplish it’," Matthew spoke as Talia nodded before her eyes sharpened.   
"Klein just happens to be first."

"Just how are we going to get Klein?" Lance asked as he looked out to the calm sea before them as they stood on the deck. A soft sea breeze danced through their hair as Talia stood leaning on the railing with Matthew and Jason next to her with Jason's arms crossed in thought.   
"Klein will come after me. I was called patient six in the clinic," he reasoned as Matthew frowned questioningly.   
"Where's 1-5?"  
"I don't think I want to know," Lance reasoned as he scrubbed his neck in agitation.   
"Neither do I, but that's beside the point at the moment. Why would Klein come after you, cousin?" The words slipped off Talia’s tongue easily, spotting the slight smile from Jason Morgan when she said it.   
"I was kept there for five years. He was talking about transporting me but I was kept there for a reason with escaping..."   
"...Now he's pissed off, and it looks bad to whoever he’s working for," Talia finished.   
"Not to mention he'll send others after you and us," Matthew reasoned.   
"Why us?" Lance frowned as Talia looked over.   
"Klein will find out we were in the area and put two and two together. If we can work it out that we are family, it's going to be easy for that quack Klien to..." Talia began as Matthew took over.   
"..if he finds out we’re related to Jason, then that would give the bastard motive to come after us." Both shrugged as one and Jason mentally agreed, though unhappy that he had involved them.   
"So now what?" Lance asked, looking to the three as the ship sailed smoothly towards America.   
"We get to Port Charles and help Jason reconnect to his family. I can get Leon and the others in the area before we arrive to help out. Keep an eye on people. Jason knows and collects information. Luckily we've still got a safehouse there."   
"Wait, you have a ship and jobs to do," Jason stopped Talia mid-speech.   
"Jason, it'll be fine. Our work will carry on. We were heading back to the UK after this drop-off anyway, plus we can run the business from Port Charles….and you ain't getting rid of us. Family sticks together. You may be a Morgan, but you're now a Manners as well," she smiled reassuringly before looking back out to the choppy sea in the direction of Port Charles some weeks away ahead of them. "We've nineteen days till we dock in Port Charles. We better start getting you ready for it and us. I have a feeling this will be interesting."


	2. Port Charles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at the port, setting plans into motion, bringing help into the fold.

The bridge crew’s attention of the Excalibur was on one thing: their Captain as Jason entered the bridge.  
Talia stood to the side of the Captain as he shouted orders to the crew.  
The man stood, controlling the large container ship like an admiral with little leeway for mistakes.  
Jason now understood why Talia and her brother Matthew had hired the man.  
The docks of Port Charles just ahead were harder to see in the night, but with streaks of lightning dancing across the sky, and rain splattering upon the windows of the large ship as thunder vibrated in the air.  
The tension was thick upon the deck with the bad weather and docking a ship.  
Talia glanced over to Jason "It’ll take about an hour to dock in this weather. We gotta do it sidewards for unloading, so taking it slow is always fundamental to not crashing," she explained, smirking as the man stood beside them, seeing the intrigued look in his bright blue eyes.  
"I suppose we wouldn't want a crashed ship to give you away to Sonny, now would we? But are you sure about coming?" Jason questioned as Talia shook her head, wondering how many times they would argue over the same subject.  
"Yes, the safehouse is now our home for our time in Port Charles. Leon already arranged everything. We'll be sticking around till things are sorted for you as well as our old buddy, Klein," she smirked, her amber eyes becoming cold as Captain Jacob growled, looking to her.  
"Aw, sorry Cap. You've got a ship to run for me."  
Brown eyes glared half-heartedly at the girl before grinning like a feral animal. "Don't tempt me," the Captain smirked as Talia rolled her eyes, tapping Jason on the arm.  
"Come on, let's get Matthew and Lance and get the crew to unload and in the lorries before we disembark."

\---------------------------------------

Sitting on the steps of the dock leading to a warehouse behind them, the twins sat with Lance as Jason walked down the plank, joining their side.  
"Got everything?" Matthew questioned as the man nodded, looking around the dock with what Talia could only assume was worry.  
"Yeah," he nodded as he pulled the backpack that was loaned to him over his shoulder.  
"Come on then! With the research we've done and my insiders in the area keeping an eye on things, we have got a fair bit of work to do," Talia sighed, standing grabbing her own larger sailor’s duffel bag and medical backpack, only for Jason to grab her sailor's duffel.  
"See now, he’s a gentleman! Yet you two are planks,” she smirked, walking towards the road where there awaiting mode of transport sat.  
Lance rolled his eyes, laughing at Matthew's sheer disbelief. "The last time you tried that, didn't she threaten to lobotomize you?" Lance questioned Matthew as Jason looked innocently at the two.  
"Yeah, yet our cousin does it and is a gentleman! Ugh, siblings. It's worse when there’s a girl," Matthew groaned, mock glaring as Jason shook his head in amusement.  
"No, I think it's also a woman thing. They like to keep us on our toes," Jason reasoned, patting the twin on the shoulder in sympathy.  
"Ha, sucks to be Lance then, his sleeping with her," Matthew cackled as Lance paled, gulping and staring at their retreating figures before catching up with Matthew and Jason as they both chuckled.  
"Don't remind me, and you two quit tag-teaming me! I swear, Matthew, you're a bad influence on Jason."

The house was larger than they remembered as Matthew unlocked the back door, upon which the kitchen island set three more sets of keys and a note.  
"Kitchens filled with food, including your favourite UK ones. Set of keys for each, I'll call later with an update. L." Lance read out loud, passing keys to each of them as Jason looked dubious.  
"This is your home as well now Jason," Lance reassuringly held out the set.  
"He’s right," Talia reasoned, not even looking as she checked the cupboards whilst Matthew checked the fridge and freezer.  
"Take the keys, Jason," Matthew grinned, glancing over at the hesitant man as Jason sighed, taking the keys.  
"We’ll wait for Leon to get in contact and go from there. He’s keeping an eye on this other Jason," she frowned, looking to their Jason, her head tilted to the side. "From what Leon found out, he turned up two years ago," she paused, filling the kettle up and setting it to boil before continuing. "This guy turns up, without a name, only for a DNA test to be done to find out he’s … you," Talia explained for the umpteenth time that week.  
Jason nodded as he sat on the kitchen stool whilst Matthew prepared to make the coffee he knew his twin craved.  
"Shit," Matthew paused, muttering and looking to Talia as it hit him all at once like a ton of bricks.  
"We're the answer, Talia. You and me," Lance frowned looking to Jason as he shrugged, not understanding.  
Talia walked around the kitchen island, staring at her brother before smirking,  
"Bloody hell, you’re right. Jason, this guy can only have your DNA for one reason."  
"Which is?" Jason questioned.  
"He’s your twin, that's the only answer," Lance finished for the two as Jason's eyebrows rose in shock.  
"The surgery, Leon said he had face reconstruction right?" Talia asked Jason, who nodded, remembering the phone call over a week ago.  
"That explains the different look. But the question is-- why does he think he’s Jason then?" Lance asked the room as they stood or sat, looking at one another.  
"Klein. We need that jumped-up twat in our hands, and then we'll finally get the answers," Talia growled as Matthew nodded in agreement.  
"I need to get some air," Jason stood, walking out the house as the three stared at each other.  
"Shock to the system," Lance admitted as two heads bobbed in agreement.  
"Tag, your turn," Matthew's voice laced with concern, looking to Lance as the man nodded.  
"You’re next time, prat," the former knight grinned, clapping him on the shoulder, grabbing two beers and walking out the door.  
"Am not," he muttered as Talia smirked.  
"Better Jason than Sonny Corinthos."  
"Good point!" Matthew paled at the thought, continuing to make coffee for the two of them.

"You okay?" Lance leaned on the fence, looking at the man before him. Jason sighed, rubbing his forehead as the younger passed a cold beer to him.  
"Think you need it. Ain't like you find out every day you are a twin...unless your Tal and Matt," he laughed softly as Jason took a swing of beer.  
"Yeah, my wife is married to him. Sonny has him working for him, believing that he is me. My accounts, I...Lance, how do I fix this?" Jason desperately asked the man before him.  
Lance sighed heavily. "Truly? I don't know, One step at a time, your wife...I can't say that will end well. As for Sonny, well, Talia has a plan in motion for that one. My suggestion is to go along with it. I've seen Talia pull off some bloody wicked stuff before. As for your accounts, well, Leon has sorted that out already. Not that we can move on that for now, but they're safe," Lance smirked as Jason nodded, still looking lost at the beer bottle as though it had the answer.  
"Jason, trust us. You're not alone in this. We are a family. Gods forbid anyone tries challenging that. We stand together. It'll take time, but with Sonny on your side, it will get easier for you," Lance reasoned, standing to his full height as Jason slowly followed.  
"Thanks, Lance," Jason spoke with a small amount of hope following the man into the house.  
"Any time. That’s what family’s for. Now come on, let's get dinner before Matthew's stomach thinks his throats been slit!"

Lance circled the room, placing plates and cutlery on the large dark oak dining table.  
Jason stood chopping lettuce, peppers, and tomatoes for salad whilst Matthew stood by the cooker, frying steaks as Talia opened four beers.  
It was domestic bliss- quiet yet loud as laughter rang out while insults and jokes were passed between them.  
Talia paused as she looked to the three, mentally taking a photo for the future.  
"You okay?" Lance whispered in her ear, standing beside her.  
"Yeah, our path seems to be slowly opening before me," she shrugged, picking up the bottles.  
"Not such a bad path," Lance spoke softly with a smile as he grabbed a pitcher of water.  
"No, it's not," she grinned, setting down the beers on the table with a simple smile;  
"Food’s ready!" Matthew grinned as he plated up the meat. His amber eyes found Talia's identical ones with a thoughtful smile.  
They sat enjoying their simple meal as their talk finally migrated to the main problem.  
"So what's the first step?" Lance asked, looking at each member. Talia shrugged, sitting back, a beer in hand as Matthew piled the near-empty plates together looking over.  
"I think this is Jason's choice," he spoke looking to the man.  
"Okay, well we know about Sam and him. I don't want to hurt Sam, so I suppose Sonny and Carly would be the best idea. I-we will need their support for getting Klein,'' Jason corrected himself before taking a long sip from the bottle.  
Talia sat back, frowning and looking at the bottle as a plan started forming in her mind. "Do you think Sonny changed the alarm codes to his house?" She asked Jason as he frowned questioningly at the girl.  
"There's a master code that Spinelli gave me. He designed the system. It overrides all the others," he explained as Talia's amber eyes lit up with mischief.  
"Oh crap, Talia. What are you planning?" Matthew asked, dropping his head into his hands in angst.  
"Oh, a little breaking and possibly entering, with a side order of recording," she explained, placing her phone on the table and pushing it towards Jason with a smirk.

Talia stood in front of the mirror, braiding her dark red hair. She glanced at her door, hearing laughter from downstairs making her smile softly, she just hoped they were doing as she suggested, though she reasoned that the chances of that were slim to none.  
Throwing on a leather jacket over her red t-shirt and tying her work boots, she grabbed her plain black baseball cap.  
She paused for a moment debating on grabbing a weapon; her amber eyes glanced at the closed beside draw. "Ask first, then shoot," she muttered before heading out the room, closing the door.  
"You sure about this?" Matthew questioned, looking to the stairs as Talia walked down. Jason, Matthew, and Lance sat on the sofa; before them were newspapers from the past year, as well as a tablet containing the last four years of Port Charles’s news.  
"Yes Matthew, I can get in easier alone. That way I can start the ball rolling figuratively speaking," she shrugged as Jason passed her phone to Matthew, who held it up to her.  
"Well, it's on there, explaining everything. Just be careful sister"  
"Aw, you worried?" She smirked.  
"No, I'm worried for how many guards’ wrists you might break,” Matthew deadpanned as she cackled, pocketing her phone and readjusting her cap.  
"Ask me no questions, and I'll tell you no lies," Talia smirked before walking out the house.  
"Who should we worry about- the guards, Sonny, or the alarm system?" Lance winced, watching the door close as Jason looked, silently questioning the two.  
"Oh, this is quite the story, Jason. We need another beer Lance," Matthew sat forward as Lance passed around the next round of beers while Jason shook his head, waiting for the story.  
"When we first met Jacob, Talia broke his wrist. Though in her defence, he held a gun to her head at the time…"

Leaning on the wall watching the darkened house, she shrugged to herself, debating just what to do.  
After expecting the couple to be home and not finding them seemed to be a slight dilemma in her plan.  
Shifting, she stood quickly to walk through the garden, passing the mob boss’s guards with ease, entering the house through the back yard.  
Jimmying the backdoor open and quickly putting in the code on the alarm box Jason had given her, she decided to get comfortable and wait.  
Sitting on the chair, fishing out her phone, she started on level three hundred of Candy Crush.  
"Hands up!" The voice of a guard called first as guards pointed a gun at her.  
She stood smirking until the pistol was inches from her forehead; three more bodyguards appeared as Sonny Corinthia with his wife, Carly, entered their living room.  
Talia stood, pocketing her phone as her arms crossed, looking unimpressed while glancing at her side.  
"Get the gun out of my face, or I'll break your wrist," Talia promised, smirking though watching the couple staring hard at her.  
"No. First, tell me who you are and why you're here. How did you get in? This is my home!" Sonny questioned sharply as Talia rolled her eyes.  
"No. Is it?! And here’s me thinking I was breaking into the Pope's home, not the mob boss of Port Charles, Sonny Corinthos!" She sarcastically replied as the guard next to her stared at her, wondering how crazy she was before she continued. "A mutual friend gave me the codes. That mutual friend has a message for you."  
"Message first, then the gun goes down," Sonny answered as Talia shook her head.  
"See, I don't think so. I don't like to be threatened." Grabbing for the guard's wrist, she twisted as hard as she could before yanking the gun out of the man's hand, hearing him cry out and back away.  
"Out," Sonny ordered the guards who hesitantly left.  
Carly stared at the girl as she relaxed while the guards left.  
"So let's talk, should we?" Talia smirked, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her phone again. "You might want to sit for this one," she commented before pressing the play button and throwing her phone to Sonny as the pre-recorded voice spoke.  
"Hello Sonny, Carly."  
Talia sat on the chair she previously occupied, listening to Jason's voice as Carly and Sonny watched her phone, both in a state of shock.  
"How to start this? In 1996, you gave me forty dollars to get a cab home. Sonny, you taught me everything I know about the business. You're my friend, my brother..." Jason’s voice continued. Talia smiled slightly when she heard the collective "Aww!" from Lance and Matt somewhere behind Jason. "Dumbass" Jason joked, sounding humorous with an underlying worry.  
"Sonny, Talia will explain what I can't, otherwise her phone battery will die," he joked as Talia rolled her eyes. "Carly please just...breathe and count to ten before you do anything, okay?"  
Talia watched Carly become teary-eyed as well as Sonny, though she gathered he would deny it.  
"I've been held for five years. It doesn't seem that long...so much has changed, but without Talia and her family..." Again another voice cut in.  
"Your family cousin!" Matthew yelled as Lance laughed.  
"That's too complicated at the moment Matthew, I thought Talia said find something to do!" Jason yelled to whom Talia assumed were Matthew and Lance.  
"He is, he’s annoying you," Lance seemed to call from the kitchen.  
"I'll shout Talia, shall I?" Jason yelled in that direction.  
"Oh shit time to go!" Matthew's voice dulled as though walking away quickly hearing Lance laughing.  
"I'm so saving this video for Talia to hear," she heard Jason huff in laughter.  
"Sonny, Carly please trust Talia. She'll explain it all...oh and don't let any of the guards point a gun at her head. Jacob warned me on the ship, and I think there's a story behind it." The recording went blank as Talia grinned at the couple.  
"So...shock for the system or what?"  
"How?" Sonny placed the phone down looking guilty and shocked, Talia sighed heavily, looking to the ceiling before Sonny. "A Russian clinic called Boronsky. A doctor called Klein drugging him up with ketamine till he built a tolerance and escaped. A friend of ours-- a priest, Father Stanisloft, helped him and asked us to help, too. We got him aboard our ship. He’s been helping us...as well as us him," she paused, remembering the last twenty days. "And that's about it, in a nutshell," she answered.  
"Is he okay?" Carly pleaded. Talia winced, truly thinking as she sighed, noticing she was doing that a lot.  
"Yes, sorta, ugh...medically, yes; I was able to help with the ketamine and other stuff," she paused, biting her lip. "Emotionally and mentally...well, he’s lost five years. He thought it was just gone for months, thanks to the drugs And let's see, he found out there's a guy out there who's married his wife and is working for you, Sonny. He's got kids that are alive...how that happened, I don't wanna know. Half the people he thought were dead are still alive. Ain't that a kettle of fish? And his life is now taken over...so peachy!" She sarcastically answered, looking at the two.  
"How does he know?" Sonny asked, staring suspiciously at Talia.  
"Oh, I have my ways. You're not the only one, Mr Corinthos, that can find information. I've got contacts in the area-- that's all I'm saying," she smirked, thinking of Leon and wondering where he was at that moment.  
"How...how is Jason in your family?" Carly curiously asked, much to Talia's humour.  
"Yeah, his grandmother, Lilia Quartmaine nee Morgan is my great aunt and sister to my grandmother, Alina Manners nee Morgan. We linked them up a few weeks ago. I double checked on the UK side and we’re right, so my twin..."  
"Twin?" Sonny jumped in as Talia smirked.  
"Yeah, twin. Matthew. He’s the plank Jason threatened me with. The other guy is Lance, my partner. Both have been working with Jason, though I'm beginning to think they’re bad influences," she rolled her eyes as Carly smiled before blurting out.  
"I want to see him."  
Talia stood, zipping her leather jacket up and pocketing her phone. “Well, I'm not gonna stop ya No doubt they’re worried about how much trouble I'm getting in anyways. so come on then."

Opening the door to the house, laughter echoed around the room. It was free and happy, bringing a smile to Talia's lips. She glanced at Sonny and Carly behind her before stepping in as she unzipped her jacket.  
Matthew sat, dealing cards as pretzels being used as currency was chucked in the centre of the table. Jason sat, looking at the cards thrown in the misshapen snacks.  
"Poker- usual rules: two pretzels to play," Matthew explained furrowing his brow glancing at his opponents placing the remaining deck down as he grinned.  
The seriousness of the words made Talia chuckle as she watched Lance nibble on one before throwing it in the pile.  
"Seriously, don't eat the currency!" Jason abolished.  
Lance grinned, throwing another up in the air and catching it in his mouth. "Yummy money," he grinned.  
Jason rolled his eyes as Matthew threw another pretzel at Lance. "As Jason said, quit eating the currency!"  
"Oh, but throwing it is allowed?" Lance laughed as Matthew growled.  
"Can't play if you eat it, dummy."  
"But I'm hungry," Lance grinned.  
"You're always hungry," Jason muttered as Matthew laughed at Lance's shocked face.  
"See, not even a month and he knows you so well," Matthew smirked as Talia cleared her throat.  
"Boys, having fun eating my snacks? I brought some visitors," she smirked, drawing their attention as Jason stood, staring in shock at Carly and Sonny.  
Time seemed to stop at that moment; only the sound of breathing lingered.  
"Matt, Lance, let's give them a moment. We’ll be outside, Jason," she reassured as he glanced at her, worry in his eyes-- not that she blamed him.  
"I have got a bone to pick with two boneheads," she smirked, grabbing three beers and walking out the door.  
"We’re doomed," Matthew gulped as Lance laughed, following her outside and shutting the door behind them.  
"Think they’re okay?" Matthew questioned as he sat on the floor, leaning against the wall.  
Talia looked over to the door as she leaned against the railing of the porch, Lance sitting next Matthew and looking at her. "I hope so, we can only do so much here," she answered before sipping her beer.  
Matthew glanced at his watch, checking the time. "It's been twenty, thirty minutes more?" He suggested as a droplet of rain dripped on Talia's head, making her frown.  
"Ermm, I don't think we can last that long," Matthew chuckled as Talia stood back. Within moments, rain began pelting down, hitting the porch roof.  
Talia stood against the wall, closing her eyes and listening to the sound of rain on a tin roof, grounding herself as her breathing softened.  
Lance stood with Matthew, both watching with a grin. "Give her a minute, let her mind clear."  
"She’s lucky she can do that. I don't know about you, but this whole situation is nuts," Matthew groaned as Lance nodded in agreement while they stood, watching the rain dripping off the porch roof.  
Ten minutes later, the door swung open, revealing Sonny staring at the three.  
"Come on in, it's pouring," he scolded abolished as the three laughed. Though slightly damp, they were happy.  
Jason sat on the sofa next to Carly, who looked much calmer than earlier.  
Talia sat on the kitchen counter as Matthew rolled his eyes whilst Lance raided the cupboards for food.  
Sonny turned to Jason. "You need to go to Sam and tell her you're alive."  
It almost sounded like a demand to Talia.  
"Seriously, are you a haul short of a ship?" She threw her arms up as Jason looked over, attempting to cover the smirk at her insult whilst Matthew and Lance didn't, both grinning ear to ear.  
"Excuse me?" Sonny glared as Talia rolled her eyes, staring at the mob boss.  
"Ya don't just waltz in there screaming ‘I'm your real husband and that guy is my twin with a plastic face!’" Talia growled as Matthew nodded, smirking, enjoying Talia's sarcastic wit.  
"Yep, she's right. Telling the woman is fine, but not in the dramatic llama style you want, Sonny," he defended his twin.  
"And how do you suggest we do it?" He asked, hands on his hips, waiting.  
Talia's amber eyes stared for a moment at Jason's blues. "Easy, we don't. We let Jason decide. It's his life-- we just are there to support him;" she reasoned, looking to Sonny and Carly with a look that said it all as she continued "..Because you can suggest whatever you want, in the end, it's his choice and his life, simple as that," she shrugged.  
At that moment, Talia's phone rang, throwing their plan to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos? Comments? Pretty please 🥰


	3. The one with sonny, a gala and three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason returns to port Charles in all his shooting informacy, crazy plans and crazier ideas.

"Leon, speak to me," Talia answered as she put the phone on the loudspeaker.   
"We've got a problem. Five men have turned up. They’re looking for Jason. Now there's some gala thing going on within the hour, and I'm guessing they’re up to no good with that other Jason and Sam Morgan being at it. I've had Gwaine here keeping an eye on them whilst not drinking half the bar, but it's not good." He paused as Talia signalled for Matthew.  
The man stood, walking to a painting behind the sofa and taking it off the wall, revealing a safe.   
"They’re going to try and flush Jason out? Where?" Talia asked.   
Lance joined Matthew as he removed the large lockbox from the safe.   
"I'm texting you the address. What do you want to do, boss?"   
Matthew turned to look to Talia. Both stared at one another for a brief moment.   
"Get ready, we're coming!"   
"And bringing a friend!" Matthew yelled as he opened the lockbox, revealing five 9mm guns.   
"Ah fuck. Seriously, we can take care of this. We ain't got a cleanup crew on this side of the pond, Talia! Last time you three took care of things, bloody Scotland yard went nuts!" Leon argued as Talia rolled her eyes, looking at Sonny as the man checked his own weapon, staring at her with curiosity as to who these two were!  
"Won't need a cleanup crew. Mr Carinthos is helping as well, so get to work."  
"You got it, I'll let the others know to stay out of your way," Leon reassured before hanging up.  
"Gods I hate shooting first," Lance sighed, throwing a weapon to Jason, who caught it with ease.   
"Gotta be done. Keep them alive if we can. We need to know who Klein is working for," Matthew explained as he threw a gun to his sister.   
Talia put on her jacket, smirking at her brother as she slipped the weapon in the back of her jeans "Let's have some fun, bro."   
Matthew grinned, his enforcer coming out loud and clear. "Just like London all over again, sis."   
"Ha, minus the banknotes and safe," she smirked as Sonny stared at the two, now wondering just what Jason got mixed up with.

It happened quickly, though not quietly.   
Three of Klein's mercenaries stormed the gala as predicted, holding the attendees to ransom.   
People screamed as the music stopped.   
The sound of champagne glasses echoed as they shattered-- some people ran for the door as clothing ripped and tore in the rush whilst others dropped for cover, screaming in fear.   
In the chaos, two of five mercenaries blended into the crowd, crouching, waiting patiently for their target.  
Sonny, with Talia besides him, waltzed into the room, their weapons raised and ready.   
They held the first man to account as he raised his weapon, ready to shoot as he held a woman by the back of her neck.   
"Seriously, don't make me shoot you. I don't think they want blood on this lovely carpet," Talia smirked as Sonny glanced at her, wondering how crazy she was.   
"You wouldn't dare," the man replied.   
"Really? Are you sure? I love a good target practice. I'm not sure about Mr Corinthos here, but I'm game," she retaliated, her eyes alive with fire.   
Slowly and finally, the Merc lowered the weapon, pushing the lady away.   
Within moments, the two other mercenaries nerves got the better of them and decided to shoot first and take their chances after.   
Lance entered at that moment, quick to act, shooting the first man from the doorway.   
Talia dropped to her knees, shooting the second to her left as Sonny handled the third to the right, their bodies dropping to the ground before their eyes.  
"That was fun," she grinned, standing and looking over to Lance as the man rolled his eyes.   
"They’re getting blood on the carpet, love."  
"Damn. Well, I'm not footing the bill," Talia grouched as Lance entered the room, encircling her from behind with his arms holding her close, kissing her neck as she shivered,   
the attendees began to stand in shock, staring at the three.  
Jason looked down from the skyline to the gala as the chaos erupted with Matthew beside him.   
"I think Sonny thinks Talia is crazy," Matthew commented as they watched Sonny stare at Talia, who was still grinning.   
Jason nodded, his eyes showing the humour. "He'll get used to it."   
The sound of sirens echoed from outside as the people began to stand.   
Calm and shock soon settled into the crowd. Talia's eyes scanned the area, spotting Sam Morgan and the other Jason. Her eyes sharpened as dread began to settle.   
"Lance," she whispered as his eyes found hers.   
"Yeah?" He saw the weariness in her eyes as she began looking around the room.   
"Something ain't right."   
And then the shit hit the proverbial fan.   
"Shit," Matthew cursed as they watched the last two mercenaries emerge from the mingling crowd.   
One grabbed Sam Morgan, dragging her towards the door and out of the room, the other backing him up.  
Jason reacted instinctively before Matthew could.   
With the butt of the gun smashing the skyline, the glass shattered, dropping to the ground as the crowd backed away, screaming once again. Jason followed and dropped down to the floor, landing in a crouch.  
His gun rose, pointing at the two mercenaries, silently ready to take the shot, but not willing to risk Sam's life.   
Matthew had no whims as he fired from above, taking out the fourth mercenary, who was standing alone, not holding the hostage from the skyline above, making him an easy target.  
The last mercenary panicked, pulling Sam with him, quickly holding the gun to her head.   
He made his way out of the room and building, with Jason giving chase.  
"Go!" Talia shouted up at Matthew, who nodded, heading to the stairs.   
"Handle the coppers?" She questioned Lance. The man quickly nodded their eyes studying one another as fear and adrenaline rushed through them, he pulled her close, their lips exploring one another before stepping away.  
She rushed off to join Matthew.   
"What?" Lance smirked, his eyes alight with passion as Sonny stared at him, shaking his head with humour wondering what he had got himself into once again with these three. "You three are like Bonnie and bloody Clyde!"   
Lance grinned cheekily at Sonny. "Minus the bank robberies, yeah I suppose."  
Talia and Matthew caught up with Jason at Pier 55, just as the mercenary plunged a needle into Sam's neck.   
"Who are you gonna save now, patient 6?" He asked before pushing Sam Morgan into the water over the docks whilst drugged with ketamine.   
"Jason go! We'll get him," Talia yelled as Jason jumped into the freezing water after Sam Morgan.   
She prayed he would be able to save her.  
They caught the last mercenary as Matthew slid to a stop behind the warehouse as he took a shot, winging him in the shoulder, sending him hard into the wall.   
"Well, we've got some questions for you, mate," Talia grinned, approaching as she crouched down to the mercenary, handing his gun to Matthew behind her as she grasped the wounded shoulder with great pleasure, making him cry out in pain.   
"This will be fun," Matthew smirked, glaring at the man as he panted in pain.   
The sound of an engine caught their attention as Leon arrived behind them, jumping out of the car, approaching with a weapon in hand.   
"Get him to the other safe house. Hold him, but treat the wound-- I want to know everything. Set Gwaine on him if needs be," Talia spoke, annoyed as she looked to the ginger-haired man while he approached.   
"Happy to, bosses," he smirked, grabbing the merc roughly and pulling him up.   
"Seriously, I swear you are enjoying yourself too much, Leon."   
"Always," the man smirked at the two.   
"Don’t let Gwaine near the brandy!" Talia called over her shoulder, laughing after patting him on the shoulder and walking away they had to find Jason.  
"He’s at ours with her.'' Lance approached the doorway upon spotting the twins approaching the gala explaining.   
Sonny stood speaking to the P.C.PD a few feet away, glancing over.   
"Seriously, I can't treat her just like I did Jason. It’s not that simple," Talia hissed to Lance with worry in her eyes.   
"I know, but you better get over there before these idiots spot you, they're not the brightest sparks in the pack" he shrugged, grasping her hand for a moment before gently pushing her away as she huffed,  
"Let's go, Tal. Either way, we can get her to the hospital if need be," Matthew reassured, nodding to Lance as Talia followed him away from the building.   
"Right, treat the woman with lungs full of water and drugged," Talia growled as they headed towards their house as Matthew silently supported her.   
"Nothing's ever easy," he muttered as she nodded.  
Things were starting to get complicated.

The scene before them was chaos.   
Carly and the real Jason attended to Sam, who lay on the couch, soaking wet with laboured breathing as Jason crouched, dripping water on the carpeted floor.   
"Who the hell are you?" The other Jason growled, standing feet away, staring at Talia and Matthew as they entered their own home, pushing the door closed.   
"Let me punch him," Matthew growled, stepping forward as Talia placed a hand on his arm, their eyes linking.   
"Next time brother," she reassured him before smirking and pulling off her leather gloves.   
She set them down on the kitchen counter as Matthew passed, glaring at the man before heading towards the cupboard.  
Talia approached the man moments behind her brother, glaring up at the other Jason.   
The resemblance was there, but only in the eyes-- this Jason’s face was rounder and a stubbly beard.   
If anything, she would think them brothers, not twins.   
Growling, Talia's amber eyes sharpened. "Let's get this straight. One, this is our house. Two, insult us again in our house that you barged into, and I'll kneecap you quite happily.. and three, I'm about to save your 'wife's’ plastic face. So...zip it. You ain't got a nice word to say, then don't open the mouth!" Talia smirked as Sonny arrived with Lance,   
stopping the other Jason from saying anything as Sonny glared at him.   
Matthew brought in their medical backpack from the cupboard moments later, allowing him and Talia to get to work.   
Lance helped out as much as he could, glancing at the other Jason pacing, watching the other three work, his eyes filled with worry and turmoil under Jason's watchful ones.  
Talia worked quickly and efficiently, giving the woman adrenaline to counteract the ketamine, listening to her heart and waterlogged lungs. "Sonny, she needs a hospital. We don't have oxygen here, for one. If she's not careful, it'll develop into secondary drowning or pneumonia," she winced, admitting defeat as Carly placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing slightly.   
"You tried. That's the best you can do, Talia," she smiled reassuringly as the girl nodded, admitting defeat.  
"Mouth-on-legs, your 'wife' needs a hospital. Tell them she's had adrenaline to counteract the ketamine, but her lungs are full of water. Oh, and you're welcome for the save!" Talia glared over her shoulder at the bitter, jealous, suspicious man.   
Standing and stepping back, she watched as the other Jason picked her up.   
"We'll go with him," Sonny suggested, looking unhappy at the prospect as Carly gathered her coat.   
"We'll be here waiting," Talia offered, smiling slightly as the mob boss and his wife nodded.   
"Well that was adventurous," Matthew muttered as he grabbed a few towels, wiping up the water and cleaning down the leather sofa.   
"Oh yeah, Let's not do that too often," Lance joked, heading to the kitchen area and turning on the kettle as Talia sighed, throwing away the used medical supplies harder than intended. She angrily huffed, rubbing her brow in angst before walking out the front door without saying a word.   
Matthew watched as the door slammed closed. Sighing heavily, Jason looked over to Matthew as he sighed, sitting on the sofa, the damp towel gripped in his palm.   
"She's angry at herself for not doing what we planned. Sometimes she hates what she can't control. It's one of our many downfalls," Matthew explained, standing as he threw the towel towards the washing machine, shrugging and feeling just as lost.   
"Should I?" Jason indicated to the door as Matthew shrugged.   
"You can try by all means."   
The twin watched him walk out.   
"Think he can?" Lance questioned as Matthew shrugged.   
"No idea, but you never know. Come on, let's get cleaned up and leave them for the time being. Sod the kettle, I need something bloody stronger to drink!"

Jason found Talia sitting on the floor, leaning against the house wall.   
"You need to change out of that wet clothing," she spoke without looking up. He ignored her, sitting down.   
"You’re more important," Jason explained as she leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulder as his arm snaked around her shoulder, holding her in support.   
"Did she see your face?" Her words were soft as he sighed.   
"I'm not sure," Jason admitted, frowning as he looked down at her.   
"I know you want her back...but I know you want her safe," Talia spoke as she glanced up at him.   
"I do, and you’re right. It's just this..."   
"Other Jason?"   
"Yeah," Jason sighed, rubbing his forehead as Talia frowned, chewing her lower lip.   
"He really thinks that he's you, huh?"   
"He does."   
"That's weird," Talia blurted out, making Jason laugh. It was warm and rich.   
"Just a little," he admitted as Talia grinned.   
They both sat together, content in not moving, watching the rain patter down the tin, dripping rhythmically onto the grass below as the subtle smell of ozone lingered in the air.

Sonny arrived the next morning to organized chaos: Matthew stood, cooking breakfast with Jason in the kitchen area. The smell of toast, eggs, croissants, and fresh fruit danced in the air, teasing his taste buds.   
Lance sat on the sofa, cleaning the guns used the previous night, including the ones they got off the dead mercenaries to add to their collection, placing each one back in the lockbox after cleaning.  
All the while, Talia stood in the corner of the room by the large bookcase with a man Sonny didn't know. He was taller than her by a clear head and ginger-haired with a scruffy beard. Strangely the man looked familiar to Sonny. He watched him grin ear to ear at Talia.   
"Come on Tal, we watched him as you said,'' he, too, spoke in a British accent, like her.  
Talia huffed, walking over to the kitchen side, grabbing her coffee as Leon stood, arms crossed staring at her.   
"I'm not debating that Leon never did. I'm asking if the knucklehead we grabbed is still kicking after you and Gwaine finished with him," she rolled her eyes, taking a swig of coffee as Matthew passed a cup to Sonny.   
"Sonny, meet Leon. He’s been keeping us updated while we were in transit," Jason introduced the knight, who nodded to the mob boss.   
"Nice to meet ya properly, Mr Corinthos. And yes he's alive, but..." Leon winced as Talia turned to glare at the man.   
"But?"   
"It's a dead-end. He was hired by Klein, and only Klein after Jason here escaped," Leon explained, shrugging helplessly.   
Talia growled, almost slamming down her cup, glaring at Leon, who smirked. Matthew grinned, searching the kitchen counter as Lance smothered a peal of laughter behind a cough.   
"That arsehole! That airy-fairy bloody Berk! What the hell, seriously! That knob jockey, gannet, rat-faced, turkey brained, bull-headed dumbass, dodgy prat!" Talia cried.  
Jason stared at the colourful insults as his eyebrows shot up, reminding him of Jacob's insults on the ship as Sonny stared, impressed.   
"Can you repeat that? I didn't catch it all," Matthew asked, holding up a pen and notepad.   
"Don't be a dick!" Talia growled as Matthew broke out into hysterical laughter.

Leon left shortly to check Gwaine hadn't sneaked to the local drinking hole leaving Sonny, Jason, Talia, Matthew and Lance to their investigation.   
"So what's next on the agenda?" Lance asked the group as they sat down to breakfast.   
Talia sat back, nursing a coffee, shrugging whilst blatantly ignoring Matthew's glare until Jason pushed buttered toast in front of her.   
"Traitor," she half-glared as Jason smiled.   
"Eat before Matthew wears a hole in the table."   
Sonny watched the interaction between the two as he finally began to figure out their relationship-- something he was pleased with.   
"We still need to find Klien," Sonny put in as he tucked into the breakfast.  
"I've been thinking about that," Matthew spoke up as he placed down his cup.   
"Hurt, did it?" Talia innocently asked, her head tilted to the side.   
"What?" Matthew frowned, looking suspicious.  
"Thinking, did it hurt?" She smirked as Matthew threw a grape at her before she ducked.   
"Cow."  
"Moo brother, moo!"   
"Children," Sonny and Jason spoke at the same time, looking at one another and smirking.   
"Jinx!" Talia and Matthew yelled as they descended into laughter, leaving Lance rolling his eyes wondering how did he get into this position in the first place.  
After calming, Talia sat back, looking at Matthew. "You were saying, brother dear?"   
"Creep. Anyway, I was saying...Klein failed, right?"   
"Well with four-shot mercenaries and one captured, yeah," Talia spoke with an air of mischief.   
Jason stared at Talia with curiosity. "Just where is he?"   
"The mercenary? He decided to become a member of our other ship, the Camelot," she innocently answered, grinning and gulping down her cup of coffee.   
"Decided?" Sonny asked as Talia rose to make herself another cup.   
"Yeah, decided to...that or...well, I'll leave it to your imagination," she smirked with a glint in her eyes that said nothing good.  
"Anyway, Klein will be pissed, so you know what he's gonna do," Matthew spoke as Lance nodded his head, speaking up. "The obnoxious idiot that is Klien will take things into his own hands."   
"Bingo," Matthew muttered, looking displeased.  
"Shit," Talia cursed as a theory began to form while she sat down, looking to Jason, gaining all their attention. "I have a theory- just hear me out," she spoke as Jason and Sonny nodded. "It's not a fluke. This happened, this was planned, has been for months, if not years by someone. Now there has to be a reason for this," she paused, grabbing a pad and pen and began writing it out as she spoke.   
"--One, why is there another Jason? Why does he think he’s you? For instance, there's got to be a reason you were...kidnapped for it," she shrugged, scribbling away. "Two: Klien can't do this alone. We know he's working for someone and being paid. For instance, there has to be another person helping him...in Port Charles," she winced, raising her head and watching their reactions. Sonny looked shocked as Jason looked bewildered and angry.   
"You're saying there's an insider in Port Charles?" Sonny questioned, staring in disbelief.   
"Yeah, that other Jason, I'd say, was brainwashed or something along those lines to think that he’s actually Jason. But it's how it's done-- you need a therapist, psychologist or hypnotist I'd guess at best?" She shrugged, looking to them all.   
"So someone who could rework the brain if need be? In case the other Jason slipped and starts forgetting?" Matthew asked, looking interested as he started cleaning up.   
"Yeah, why not? Hell...we would, it's only common sense," she reasoned as Sonny, Jason, and Lance watched the twins brainstorm everything out.   
"True. So if we did something like this, we'd have somewhere for easy access. Somewhere that could be used as an excuse to see him."   
"Where it wouldn't look strange or out of place practically normal."  
"Somewhere that helps."   
"Helps them heal."  
"...somewhere like," Matthew paused, turning to stare at his sister's amber eyes and both looked horrified at the prospect.  
"A hospital." Two voices answered as Talia and Matthew looked to Sonny and Jason.   
"Bingo," the twins answered looking pale.   
"Sick bastards," Lance muttered, looking angry before continuing. "What the hell is their plan?"   
"It's not what the plan is Lance-- it's whose plan. That's the most concerning thing," Talia soothed as she sat back, losing her appetite.   
"Talia, Sam's in General Hospital." Jason looked concerned as Talia nodded, rubbing her eyes.   
"Two birds, one stone sis. We can snoop as well. No-one knows who we are," Matthew reasoned as he grinned, looking to her.   
Talia sat forward, looking to Jason. "You want to see Sam right?" She asked.  
"Yeah, but not to cause trouble," Jason nodded in agreement.  
"Then let me and Matthew. We were there, and can check on her," Talia reasoned, looking at the group.   
"She's got a point," Sonny suggested before looking slightly concerned.   
"What if you're questioned though?"   
Matthew chuckled softly. "If we can handle the coppers in the UK, we can handle the P.C.PD here."   
"He’s right there, idiots," Lance put in his two cents, grinning as Talia looked to her brother.   
"Let's get ready then. We've got snooping to do and a patient to check up on."

Finding Sam Morgan's room was the simplest thing they had ever done-- if anything, it was a little concerning.   
"That was way too easy Tal. The last time I checked, you don't just waltz in asking for a patient’s room and ‘bingo!’ they tell you without, oh I don't know, relation to them,"' Matthew muttered, heading to the patient's room with Talia.   
"Let’s not look a gift horse in the mouth. Just a little note to self in the future-- General Hospital's staff ain't the brightest sparks at times,'' she smirked, opening the patient's door.   
They found Sam Morgan lying awake in the hospital bed but still looking like she had wrestled a bear and lost.   
"Hi, don't know if you remember, but we helped you last night?" Talia smiled softly as Matthew rolled his eyes, adapting the same soft personality as his twin much to his own reluctance.   
"Yes, sorta," Sam answered as she sat up a bit more, staring at the two.   
"It's no worry if you can't. We wanted to check on you, that's all,'' Matthew reasoned softly as Sam nodded.   
"Thank you... can you tell me who...who saved me?"   
The twins glanced at one another, both looking uneasy at the question.   
"Who do you think saved you?" Matthew asked, stepping closer to the end on the bed as Talia rounded to lean in the wall.   
"Jason, but not... I mean he had surgery years ago, yet his face was his old face if that makes sense.”   
"Ah," Talia winced as Sam looked at her, frowning. "Look, I'm not going to lie, for all that could do is harm and you'll only find out anyway. There's a theory that your husband 'Jason' isn't your Jason but...his twin," she winced again as Sam stared at the two in disbelief.   
"I did see his face then? How?"   
"In a nutshell, he was kidnapped and drugged. His brother took his place. He doesn't know that he is the brother. We’re thinking he was probably brainwashed because they couldn't do that to the real Jason," Matthew shrugged, scratching his head, making sure he explained everything right.   
"Why brainwash someone to believe that he’s Jason?" Sam questioned as she started to piece the puzzle together.   
"Easy, Jason has brain damage from a car accident back in ‘96 right? How can you reprogram something that can't be?" Talia shrugged with sympathy for the brothers and Sam.   
"Thank you for telling me," Sam muttered.   
They could see the exhaustion and mental trauma in her eyes.   
"Look, it's up to you what you do with the info. Jason...the real Jason doesn't want to harm you in any way…"   
"Is he okay?" Sam quickly questioned, cutting Talia off.   
The girl smiled slightly as a single shoulder lifted "He’s doing as well as expected. He lost everything, including five years of his life. He was drugged up to the nines, but...he won't say if he is or not."   
"Yeah, I know," Sam smiled slightly knowing what Talia meant.   
"Get some rest," the twins echoed before walking out the door, spotting the face of Monica Quartermaine, Jason's mother a few feet away.   
"Oh this will be interesting, explaining to this one," Matthew snarked, closing the door as they approached the woman.  
"Hi," Monica nervously stood in front of them. The twins glanced at one another.   
"Erm hi?" Talia spoke with a questioning voice. "I was wondering if we can talk?"  
"You were at the gala last night, right?" Matthew asked, watching the woman nod as Talia sighed, knowing they could be there for quite a while.   
"Well I could do with a coffee," Talia said.   
"You always want a coffee," Matthew sighed, glaring at her.   
"It's my blood source."   
"I thought the lava was?" Matthew deadpanned, smirking.   
"Well, that makes brimstone yours," Talia snarked as Monica laughed softly as they all headed towards the coffee machine.  
"Is it true?" Monica asked as the twins nursed coffees between them, sitting in the waiting room chairs.   
"Is what true?" Talia asked, her head tilted slightly to the left.   
"Jason."  
"Ah," they winced, mirroring one another.   
"Well...it's a long explanation," Matthew explained, scratching the back of his head.   
"Please, I need to know...is he my Jason?"   
"They both are technically. We just don't know his name," Talia glanced at Matthew, sighing heavily before she began to explain just what they knew so far.

"Can I see him?" Monica asked as they walked to the hospital elevator. The cardiologist had taken the information quite well they noted, yet they hadn't said about the relationship between them and Jason. It didn't seem important at that moment.   
"Well sure. He’s staying with us-- you’re welcome to come by," Talia reassured the woman as the elevator arrived.   
"Thank you."   
"Monica, just wondering...do you have a psychologist or psychiatrist here in GH?" Talia asked as the cardiologist smiled.   
"Of course, it's Dr Andre Maddox. Why?"   
"Oh no reason, curiosity more than anything. GH is very different from the UK hospitals," Talia played on the innocence, much to Matthew's amusement.   
"Oh, I bet it is. I'll see you both later."   
As the elevator doors closed behind them, Talia glanced at Matthew as she pulled out her mobile, dialling a number. "Leon, look up a Dr Andre Maddox at General Hospital. I want to know everything on the guy," she demanded before hanging up, staring at the doors.  
"Think it's him?" Matthew questioned as he shivered slightly.   
Talia nodded, looking determined. "Yeah. Yeah, I do. My bet is on Maddox. We just gotta tie him to Klien.''   
Matthew grinned, grabbing his phone and speed dialling. "Lance where are you? Sonny's really? Yeah, we'll head that way...yeah, good news! Sorta. We’ll explain when we get there." Matthew ended the call, looking to his twin, both grinning.

"You've got guards on the door, seriously. And they questioned us!" Talia laughed as Matthew rolled his eyes.   
"Until Talia threatened to break his wrist!"   
They walked into Sonny's house as Jason and Lance looked over.   
"You've got a thing for wrists, you know, right?" Sonny asked as Talia and Matthew glanced at one another, shrugging.   
"Yep. Apparently, they both have an unhealthy relationship with breaking wrists and kneecapping," Lance smirked widely as he looked over from the sofa. Sonny rolled his eyes and the twins glared at the former knight, promising retribution.   
"So good news or better?" Matthew asked, sitting on the sofa looking at the three.

After explaining the Sam situation, with her responding well to treatment for possible dry drowning and pneumonia, Jason looked more relieved.   
"There is just one minor problem," Matthew admitted to Jason, looking slightly concerned.   
"That is?" Sonny asked as Jason looked on, a question in his eyes.   
"We couldn't hide the fact that her husband ain't her husband. Hey, she asked, we answered!" Matthew defended himself, his hands holding up in mock surrender before Sonny or Jason could say a thing.   
"She wanted to know why Jason actually looked like Jason. We couldn't hide it, there's too much at risk. I explained it in a nutshell," Talia explained as she sat on the sofa arm next to Lance.  
"You did the right thing," Jason agreed, looking at them both as they sighed with relief.   
"Oh, that's good, cause Monica caught us leaving Sam's room as well," Talia smirked, watching Sonny's face drop in shock and Jason's fall into slight worry.   
"I think you broke them," Lance snickered.  
"What did you say?" Jason questioned as he stood pouring the two a drink.   
"Well, she asked if it was true. Where you'd been, if you're okay, what happened... the usual parental worry," Talia spoke as she nodded thanks to Jason for the brandy that she nursed between cold fingers.   
"And?" Sonny edged, looking at them.   
"And...we explained," Matthew sarcastically answered, smirking as Talia rolled her eyes.   
"Behave, brother. We didn't go into detail, but we did find out who is possibly helping Klien with the help of Monica," she smirked again, sipping the golden liquid, enjoying the burn.   
"Who?!" Three voices echoed as the twins grinned.   
"A Dr Andre Maddox happens to be the psychologist at General Hospital. We already got Leon looking into him."  
"Are you sure?" Sonny asked, searching for his phone.   
"Ninety percent," Talia answered truthfully as Sonny dialled a number on his mobile.   
"Brick, I need to search up a guy. A Dr Andre Maddox who works at GH. I wanna know everything about him."   
"Don’t forget bank accounts," Matthew threw in as Sonny nodded.   
"Accounts, saving everything." With information shared between the group, Matthew looked at Talia as she sighed.   
"We gonna contact Jacob?" Talia stretched, rolling out the kinks in her shoulders and she rubbed her neck.   
"Yep, we've got... work to check up on," she grinned at Sonny. He looked suspiciously at the girl, which she purposely ignored.  
"You coming too, Jason? Or annoying Sonny for us?" Matthew smirked as Lance headed out with Talia.   
"I'll see you at home, say hi to Jacob and the crew," Jason spoke as Talia pulled on her jacket.   
"Will do," Matthew smirked, following his sister as they walked out, leaving the two alone. Matthew swore he heard Sonny asking "Just what do they do?" as the door closed behind him.  
"He said home," Lance whispered excitedly as they walked out of the compound to their car.   
"Yea, he did," Talia replied as she fished out the keys. Matthew glanced over smiling. "Looks like the family is growing." 

Three hours later, Talia sat crossed-legged on the sofa as the laptop precariously rested on her lap, going over weather reports for the seas that the Excalibur sailed when the front door opened. Three sets of footsteps drew her attention to the door,   
Matthew walked down the stairs on the phone, not noticing the visitors.   
"No, we’re using the usual docks Balinor. Oh, and we've got a new crew member joining the Camelot...no, Jacob won't be taking over. We need him on the Excalibur…" he paused, still ignoring the visitors and looking to Talia.   
"Are we still throwing that Merc to the Camelot?"   
Talia looked over her shoulder to the stairs, grinning and answering. "Yep, Percy can keep an eye on the idiot...that or throw him overboard. Up to him."   
Matthew laughed, lifting the phone to his ear.   
"Yeah...get Percy ready for a new...transfer. This one's a Merc with a mouth...no we'll meet you at the docks. Yeah, 55 like normal. The trucks will be there...yes, yes bye," he huffed, looking to the door as Jason grinned. Sonny looked curiously annoyed at the female with short red hair, who smirked.   
"Talia, Matthew, meet Diana. She's our lawyer," Jason introduced Diana as he hung up his jacket, setting his keys in the bowl that resembled a skull on the counter.   
"Nice to meet ya," Talia nodded before looking to the stairs and yelling. "Lance! You sorted that shipment yet?!"   
Lance's footsteps approached until he stood at the top of the stairs, amused as always.   
"Yes and yes as always. They met with the lorries for unloading and reloading...where's this lot going?" He asked, taking two steps at a time until he stood behind Talia.   
"Mexico, usual government red tape and idiots," Matthew chirped as he headed towards the kitchen and started making coffee.   
"So what can we do for ya Diana? Sonny, don't look so shocked," Talia grinned, knowing full well that Sonny had just found out who had been using his territory for the last fifteen years.


	4. Klien, Maddox and idiots.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny finds out the truth, Diana meets the three, Jason has a heart to heart.

"How long?" Sonny all but growled as Talia set down the laptop and charts on the coffee table, looking smug.   
"Oh, around 1997, give or take," she explained, tidying up the coffee table as Matthew sat on the steps watching the byplay like a tennis match after passing a coffee to his sister.  
Lance entered the kitchen area, proceeding to open the cupboard and set a bag of popcorn in the microwave before turning it on.  
"1997? You've been using my docks since then?!" Sonny shouted as Jason joined Matthew on the stairs, enjoying the argument. Talia shrugged easily as she stood, crossing her arms, not even the least bit intermediated.   
"Yeah, you started it," she argued.   
The sound of popping echoed dully from the microwave as Lance got a large clear bowl from the bottom cupboard, setting it on the kitchen side.  
Diana sat on the spare sofa, bringing out documents from her briefcase, enjoying the showdown.  
"How?!" Sonny questioned.   
"Here's a hint, warehouse on Route 88, plumbing supplies back in ‘97. The owners are from out of town," Talia started.   
Lance pulled out the bag from the microwave, shaking the contents before emptying it into the bowl.  
"Plumbing supply warehouse?" Sonny moaned as Talia grinned smugly, nodding as the mob boss caught on.  
Lance dodged past the arguing pair, joining Matthew and Jason on the stairs, sitting between them, holding his treasure.  
"That was years ago!" Sonny threw his arms up as Talia continued to grin.   
"Well we had the warehouse next door first...still do actually. So my boss retaliated with using your docks. It’s simple," she shrugged easily as her eyes sharpened, looking somewhat evil in Matthew's eyes.   
Lance threw up a fluffy piece of sweet and salty heaven, capturing it in his mouth and crunching away. "Popcorn?" He asked, holding out the bowl to Matthew and Jason.   
"And just who was your boss?" Sonny asked curiously as Talia laughed.   
"Alina Manners nee Morgan, sister to Lilia Quartmaine nee Morgan," she answered, watching Sonny stare in shock.  
"Don’t mind if I do," Matthew answered Lance, grabbing a handful of popcorn along with Jason. All three sat munching away as Diana looked over, rolling her eyes smiling.  
"Morgan?" Talia nodded at Sonny as the mob boss finally sat down on the stool by the kitchen island. "In other words, you set an unintended byplay. Alina loved outsmarting you, and Lilia was happy to supply information to her. Alina made sure we were well and truly ready to take over the business-- that included being able to stay one step ahead of yourself and the five families," she winked, sitting back down looking to Lance.   
"When did you make that?" She laughed as he held out the bowl of popcorn with a smirk.   
"Popcorn anyone?"

"So how can we help you, Diana?" Talia questioned looking at the litigator sitting opposite her. "Two things first: do you have any idea who the other Jason could be?" Diana asked, getting straight to business.   
"Leon is getting any details he can. There are ways to trace a person through licences and such, but without a name it'll be hard. We're piecing it together slowly, but if he has traits that are unique to trace, it could be made easier," she stated as she shrugged, reaching over and grabbing another handful of popcorn as Lance held the bowl out to her.   
Sonny frowned, looking from the kitchen area.   
"Like what?" Talia looked over to the kitchen, her brow knitted together as Matthew took over.   
"Well, for instance, we're trained in medicine, so finding our license would be easy by deduction...if we had one that is. So if he could build, repair, or work in electrics, he’d have a photo license out there. Even an army officer could work, that sorta thing."  
"Army?" Sonny looked sharply at the twins and Lance. The three looked suspiciously at the man as he leaned forward on the kitchen counter.   
"Yeah, they’re trained. It's always the same you know...fight, posture, not being shocked easily, the way they dress, swearing a lot... they've got a timeliness to them, hating being late," Lance pointed out, shrugging as he still sat on the stairs.   
"You may have something there." Sonny sounded confident, looking to the three.   
"How?" Matthew questioned as Jason listened.  
"He holds a gun differently than Jason does. He’s never late, always seems to be ready for...something. It was strange at times," Sonny explained, rubbing his stubbled chin, remembering just what he had seen in the last two years.  
"Well that could be marine, army, air force, navy seals, SAS..." Talia counted out on her fingers.   
"Maybe even higher," Lance pitched in, spinning the now empty bowl in his hands as Talia glared at the man who smirked sheepishly before she snatched the bowl from his hand and tapped him on the head with it. "Ow!"  
"Your legs fall off and can't put it in the kitchen?" She huffed.   
"I could throw it?" Lance offered, pointing to the sink.   
"And I'll throw you," she smirked somewhat easily.   
"Love ya?" He blinked innocently as Talia rolled her eyes.   
"Creep," she muttered, blowing him a kiss before looking back to Sonny and continuing her investigation.   
"Sonny, what about speech patterns? Army and navy do say some unique things. Does he have a set of words he says that stand out?" Talia pointed out as she placed the empty popcorn bowl on the side of the kitchen counter.  
"Problem is, if his mind’s been reprogrammed, then that will be hard to pinpoint," Matthew once again pointed out a problem as Talia looked over, nodding.   
"Not necessarily. Get a person angry enough, and their emotions take over-" Talia spoke with a certainty.  
"-And the thoughts take a step back and instinct takes over," Matthew continued, finishing off as he fished out his phone and dialed an memorised number. "Hey Leon, new job: get into the navy, army, air force, whatever you can find in personal files...not the USA ones you dolt. Look up anyone that looks like Jason...yeah, our Jason...no, I'll explain later when we've got more pinpointed details. Thanks mate.”   
Matthew nodded, hanging up the phone and pocketing it as Talia frowned in thought.   
"He'll find him if he's on their records, but we need to get to the other Jason so we can attempt to find out better details.'' She spoke with wonder as she sat down next to Jason, who was sitting on the sofa, looking worried.   
"How?" Jason asked as Diana watched their interaction.   
"Visit the apartment? The hospital, place of work, I just need five minutes, that's all," Talia explained as Matthew nodded in agreement.   
"You might not want to be in the area through-" Lance spoke up as Talia raised an eyebrow at the man behind them before he continued. "-Don't make that look! I've seen how you rattle chains, Talia. You’re like a knight facing a dragon."

Sonny stood in their kitchen, searching the cupboards bringing out various things.   
"I want my kitchen in one piece," Talia sang, glancing over to the kitchen as Diana passed over the next set of paperwork to read over and sign.   
After receiving a call from Leon, Lance and Matthew had vanished to meet with the man to exchange info on Klien and the other Jason he had so far, leaving Talia with Jason, Diana, and Sonny, who was currently curious as to what the Brits had in their kitchen to eat.   
"It will be...what is this? Marmite?"   
"Yeast extract from remnants of beer fortified with folic acid, B vitamins and a few other extra goodies. A German scientist, Justus von Liebig worked it out in the early nineteen hundreds," Talia rattled off, explaining, purposely grinning as Sonny placed down the jar, slowly looking disgusted.   
"Yanks don't know what they're missing," Talia smirked as she signed another document. "Yeah...I'll miss out," Sonny snarked as he continued to rummage through the kitchen as Talia rolled her eyes, smirking at Diana and patting her hand.   
"I'm starting to like you," the lawyer whispered as Talia grinned.  
"So just why am I signing these again?" Talia asked the litigator as Jason counter signed each document.   
"Jason, until we prove he is Jason, has no by proxy if he is injured…"  
"A lot, huh?"   
"Oh yes, that means you can sign any medical agreements and also get his ass out of jail should he get arrested."  
"Happens a lot as well, huh?"  
"Since 1996, over one hundred times," Diana explained as Talia's eyes became as large as saucers.   
"Wow...that's impressive," she smirked, making Jason laugh before they began finishing up the papers as Sonny deemed he would make a late lunch. 

"So let's see. There's Klien... get proof on this whole Maddox thing being linked to Klien. Find out who kidnapped Jason and who brainwashed the other Jason as well...huh," Talia counted off on her fingers, looking to the small group as they enjoyed lunch.   
"That about sums it up," Diana answered, enjoying the Brit’s sarcasm as Talia smirked.   
"Ain't this dandy."   
"This might make it easier," Lance grinned as he opened the door, Matthew not far behind. He placed a folder in Talia's hands and kissed her brow.   
"Oh, presents dear brother?"   
"Only the best for you," he answered, taking off his jacket and hanging it up.  
"Ah, no flowers or alcohol, just plenty of information. You know me so well," Talia grinned as Lance leaned down, kissing her lips before scoffing.   
"Didn't say that on Valentines Day," he winked, hanging up his jacket.  
"Hush, you," Talia smirked as she began to read through the papers before bringing out a copy of an airline ticket.   
"Bingo." She held it up as Jason took it from her and began to read the destination.   
"Klien is here in Port Charles?" He asked as Matthew nodded, sitting next to his sister looking smug before answering.   
"Arrived yesterday. How much should we bet that he's going to Dr. Andre Maddox?'' He asked, looking at the group.  
"So how do we handle this?" Sonny asked as Jason continued to look through the other paperwork with Lance joining him. Both sat for moments as Lance grinned, snagging bank statements.   
"Oh look, pretty numbers-" Lance smirked, looking at Klien's bank account as he continued. "We could use some of the zeros, he wouldn't miss them would he?"   
"You know what, Lance? I don't think he would," Jason's eyes lit up, the kind that said he was up to no good whilst Talia reached for her laptop at the end of the table, looking at Matthew with determination.   
"Oh my dear twin, time to access a few bank accounts."   
They set up on the dining table, quickly getting to work with smug satisfaction.   
"Are we being nice?" Matthew asked, glancing up as he typed in quick succession.  
Talia paced around the room, throwing a hackensack ball in the air. Either it was excitement or anxiety to get the blood money away from Klien into good use, she wasn't sure.   
"Yeah, sure. Why not?" She glanced over, continuing to throw the ball rhythmically-- up and catch, up and catch, up and catch.   
Lance stood in the kitchen, starting on the evening meal with the help of Sonny, leaving the twins to their speciality of annoying others without their knowledge or consent.   
Jason sat with Diana and Carly, who arrived earlier. Both were having way too much fun watching the “terrible duo” as they dubbed the twin’s work, much to Sonny's humour.  
"So...what should we say a hundred left in the account?" Matthew asked as Talia glanced over as she continued to throw the ball, smirking.   
"Nah, don't make it too easy, spread it out to the...four accounts?"   
"Five,'' Matthew muttered, continuing to clean out Klien's savings.  
"Huh, who really needs so many accounts? Spread it between the five then," Talia grinned, throwing the ball between her hands, left to right, right to left.   
"Where are we putting the three million?" Matthew paused, looking over as Diana choked on her coffee as Carly patted her back.   
"Three million?!"   
Talia smirked, not answering the litigator. "Which accounts are low Matthew?"   
The young man checked the others as Jason rounded the couch, curious to see what was going on. Matthew showed him the screen as Jason's eyebrows rose skywards, reading the various accounts they supported.   
"There's the Mexico health clinics, the free clinics joint account U.S.A., Canada, and Asia, plus UK family support group," Jason read out as Matthew pointed to them.   
Diana and Carly listened, gaining new light on just how much the three supported free medical care.   
"Spread it between them, but take five percent to our usual account as reserve," Talia smirked as she stopped behind the two, watching the laptop screen.   
"That should tie them over for some time," Matthew smiled as Jason whistled.   
"Yeah, just a bit." the man shook his head in disbelief.  
"I'm starting to like you three more and more," Diana commented, looking impressed at Talia and Matthew.   
"Now that's huge praise from a litigator," Carly remarked, grinning as Diana rolled her eyes.  
\------------------------------------  
Talia stood with Matthew once again leaning on the wall in the hospital corridor watching the psychologist’s door.   
Three hours had passed with Talia and Matthew taking turns to grab coffee or mingle around the hospital to draw less attention-- their patience was slowly running thin. Finally Klien arrived-- just the person they needed.   
They stood watching as the so-called doctor stormed into the office of Andre Maddox, his face contorted as his brow lowered and cheeks reddened, his hands balled into fists looking very angry.   
"Wonder what rattled his chains," Talia grinned, leaning on the wall as Matthew shrugged, looking over and eating a tuna sandwich.   
"Twenty dollars per account could be an idea."  
They waited, listening to the raised muffled voices carrying through the closed door.   
"Who are you taking?" Matthew asked as he glanced curiously at his sister.   
"I'll take Maddox if you wanna follow Klien."   
"Find out where he's staying?"   
"Hm, set him up as well if you’re up for it. If we get the lovely P.C. PD to pick him up, that will get us one step closer to finding whoever he works for," Talia reasoned as Matthew nodded, pushing the last of his sandwich in his mouth.   
It didn't take long for them to wait as Klien stormed out the office, slamming the door behind him.   
"Keep in contact," Talia said as Matthew nodded, kissing her brow before following Klien.  
Matthew waited as Talia walked to the office, watching the elevator close as the enforcer moved quickly towards the stairs, taking three at a time. Slightly out of breath, he opened the exit to the stairs, waiting on the ground floor as the elevator arrived.  
Fishing out his baseball cap that matched Talia's and throwing it on his head, Matthew waited for Klien to leave the building and enter his car. Muttering, he hoped Talia wouldn't be too pissed off as he fished out the keys to their own and followed the doctor out of the car park.   
They ended up outside a holiday rental outside of Port Charles, he sat in honda CRV examining the security of the holiday rental via his phone before dialing.   
"Hey Leon, I need a favour...yea, Talia's idea, set up style... And the P.C.PD throwing his ass in a cell by midnight, can it be done?....How the fuck did you get PCP? You know what, I don't want to know…wait till Talia finds out. I ain't taking the slack! I'm sending you the address, I want it done tonight if possible, then make the call. Use one of the burner phones- Gwaine's got a stash for each of his girlfriends," Matthew sniggered as he hung up, texting the address as he started the motor whilst dialling Talia's number.  
At the same time, pushing open the office door, Andre Maddox looked over in confusion as Talia stood in the doorway, looking determined and dangerous.   
"We need to talk," she glanced around, stepping into the room.   
"I don't know who you are, but you’re intruding my office," he looked sharply at the girl before him ,taking in the red hair, amber eyes and clothing. Her posture psychologically showed confidence and a no-mess attitude; there was something behind her eyes that made Andre nervous.   
"Well I'm at an advantage then, ain't I…" she began, closing the door and stepping towards the desk. "...You and dear Klien have someone in common, a certain Patient Six and a Jason Morgan with very questioning dual personality that isn't his. There's only one difference between you and Klien at this direct moment...well two actually."   
"And what's that?" Maddox looked with worry in his dark eyes as he rounded the table. Talia smirked, spotting his fear.   
"A desk won't protect you, Maddox- now for one, Klien has it coming to him for what he did for the last five years...what your definition of 'coming' is, I'll leave to your imagination. And two...his flat. Out. Broke. Courtesy of...us," she beamed, stepping closer to the desk.   
"What do you want?" Maddox asked, looking for an escape route as Talia smirked.   
"Simple, I want the truth. I want to know just what you did to Patient Sixand the one who thinks he’s Jason Morgan. And don't leave any details out, because I may let you walk out this room alive without you being hunted down and ending up over a certain pier with a bullet in your back. If you do help, I can make you vanish and put your skills to good use," she grinned, sitting on the visitors chair as Maddox followed her.   
Andra gulped before he began "I met the twins…"  
\------------------------------------------  
Sonny and Jason stood looking at one another as the door slammed open.   
"You bloody left me!" Talia growled, shoving her brother as he laughed.   
"You said to follow him, jeez come on!"   
"Seriously, a quick call is all I needed," she huffed as she threw her coat on the side.   
"I did...on the way back," he laughed, copying her movements as she swung, punching him in the arm.   
"Jerk."  
"Trainwreck."  
"Jackass."  
"Washout."   
"Bite me."   
"Children!" Sonny all but yelled at the two as both heads snapped towards him.   
"What?!" They both yelled as they stood smirking.  
"How did it go?" Jason asked, nonplussed by their antics as they huffed. Sonny fetched the whiskey seeing the twin grins that said they had been up to no good.  
"Klien will be in jail come sunrise," Matthew shrugged, taking the glass from Sonny with a nod of thanks.  
"Maddox sent a nice little file and a very long tale of two brains," Talia smirked as Sonny passed hers.   
"Seriously, a tale of two brains?" Sonny rolled his eyes as Jason shook his head.   
"Beat A Tale of Two Cities. That book is long!" Talia muttered.   
"Not to mention boring," Matthew shrugged.  
"You two are incorrigible," Sonny bemoaned as the door opened.   
"You only just realized that?" Lance asked as he entered, carrying overloaded bags of what seemed like clothing in each hand.   
"Have fun?" Sonny asked as Carly followed with bags herself, grinning like a loon. "We did!"  
"Oh yeah, every shop in Port Charles. Luckily I know both your sizes, or we'd buy all the shops!"   
"You enjoyed it Lance, you know it," Carly smirked as Lance blushed ever so slightly whilst the twins burst out laughing.   
The bags were finally sorted between Matthew’s, Jason’s and Talia and Lance's shared room, much to Jason's mortification on Carly's criticism of Jason's wardrobe.   
"Ho, the guy was locked away five years. Father stain found clothing for him and the rest was from Jacob," Talia shrugged, not seeing the problem with the way Jason dressed.   
"But you should see him in a leather jacket," Carly bragged as Talia frowned.   
"You ride?" Jason glanced over with a slight smile as Carly's overenthusiastic nature took over.   
"Oh yes he does. What is your motorcycle, Jason?"   
"Harley Davidson."   
"Not as fast as ours,'' Matthew sang under breath, throwing himself on the sofa next to Talia, grinning.   
"Nope," she smirked, wiggling her eyebrows as Lance sniggered and Jason frowned.   
"Okay, what do you two ride?" He asked curiously as Sonny passed out the tumblers of whiskey.   
"Yamaha R1," they both spoke as one, as Carly looked practically pale.   
"Please say you wear helmets?!" 

Conversation passed to Matthew and Talia's adventures as Talia's mobile rang a short time later. Grabbing the phone off the table, she answered, putting it on speaker.   
"Klien's in P.C.PD custody," Leon's smug voice drifted through the speaker.   
"How?" Talia asked, glancing at Matthew. The man shrugged, grinning ear to ear.   
"Oh, just a job we did a few weeks back. We borrowed the... stock and placed it in Klien's place."   
Talia could imagine his shrug of not caring who he set up.   
"What stock?" She was skeptical as she stared at the phone, waiting.   
"PCP...don't…"   
"YOU WHAT!!!!"   
"..Yell-" Leon sighed on the phone before continuing.   
"-come on Talia, we confiscated it. You know how we work-- it was going to be destroyed. We just decided to use it to our advantage," Leon rambled as Talia growled down the phone, leaning on the table, glaring.   
"I want the rest destroyed, you understand me, Leon?!"   
"It already is, we found an incinerator. It's burning as we speak!" He soothed as Talia glared at her brother, who held up his hands in mock surrender.   
"Hey, don't look at me! I've nothing to do with the drugs, you know that!" Matthew protested.  
Talia rolled her eyes and picked up the tumbler Sonny placed next to her, downing the whiskey.   
"Fine. Leon, I want an eye kept on the twirp. We’ll collect the idiot when bail is posted in a few days," she reasoned before the man hung up, no doubt with a sigh of relief.   
"One down," Sonny remarked as he refilled the tumbler.   
"Yeah," she huffed, glaring at her brother, who sheepishly wouldn't look at her as he mentally cursed Leon while Lance soothed Talia's rattled nerves, rubbing her shoulder.  
"Well here's my news...take a seat, cause this is one hell of a story," Talia began before getting comfy as the others settled.   
Sonny and Carly sat together with Jason on her other side as Matthew with Lance sandwiched Talia.   
"Okay, Maddox was hired to experiment on twins swapping their memories…" she paused, waiting for the various cries of "What?” “How?” and ”That's crap!"   
Holding up her hand, she placed down a memory card on the coffee table. "That my friends have the whole list of people the little rat experimented on. And how?" She paused, opening the folder, showing pictures of two people. “Now, Maddox doesn't know names, just numbers: Patient 1 and who he transferred the memory to the twin, making the second twin to believe he was the first twin, and so on.'' She paused once again before placing down a file. "Basically it's confusing as hell, making a person believe they are their own twin brother, if that makes sense?"   
"Apparently this guy, Cesar Faison, shot you right back in 2012. Well, it's Faison's son, Hendrik Faison, who is playing his father to take over the business. He's the one that kept you alive, hired Maddox to swap your memories into your twins and keep you sedated in the vain hope that your twin would kill Cesar Faison, so Hendrik Faison could take over the business. I'm guessing it backfired?"   
"You honestly couldn't make that shit up," Matthew blanched, staring at his twin, who shrugged.   
"I honestly thought my brain would melt with Maddox whittling on."   
"Just where is Maddox right now?" Carly asked as Jason stood, pacing around the room, agitation and anger building up inside him.   
"Safe. He’s with Leon. I want every bit of info out of the worm first then he'll be joining the crew as a shrink on the Camelot," she shrugged, watching Jason as he walked out the house, slamming the door behind him.  
"Tal?" Lance stared at her as Talia stood with a sigh, stopping Carly as she slightly nodded.   
"I'll go," she spoke, grabbing her and Jason’s jackets.   
"The old bridge," Carly quickly spoke up as Talia turned, frowning.   
"He liked to go there to clear his head before everything. It might help," Carly shrugged as Talia nodded.   
"Thanks Carly."   
Walking out, she called over her shoulder at the group. "Have a read, see if you can grasp it, cause I can't. And order dinner, Matt, would you?"   
Talia could feel the tension radiating off Jason as she closed the door.   
"Come on," she threw the leather at him as Jason caught it.   
"You need some air and so do I," she continued, walking towards the old bridge.  
Their walk was silent, allowing a peaceful atmosphere to settle around them.   
It wasn't until they got to the centre of the disused old bridge looking down at the flowing river below, did Jason speak.   
"He stole my life, five years…"   
"And you want to kill him?" Talia guessed, shrugging as she sat on the railing, leaning on the support as her legs swayed back and forth over the edge.   
"Yes," he spoke slowly as though thinking it over.   
"What would that achieve?" She asked, looking over as he leaned on the same rail that she sat on, the two of them looking at the flowing water below.   
"I don't know."  
"Well, apart from making you feel better, sure. But you're thinking of yourself...what about the others, the other five patients? He robbed their lives, too. Or the five people's memories that he stole?" She reasoned softly. "I get you’re angry and hurt, Jason. I am too, and I wasn't even there, but there's a bigger picture here. We’re only just starting to piece the puzzle together." She watched him work through his emotions before huffing as condensed air puffed out of his lips.   
"How long until the puzzle is done though?" Jason asked softly.   
"I don't know, but until it's complete, I won't be going anywhere," she reassured softly as he nodded, sighing.   
"Thank you."   
"You can thank me later by paying for dinner," she smirked as he laughed ever so slightly, rubbing cold fingers together.   
"How do we find them?" Jason asked curiously.   
"Well, I'm guessing Klien held them just as he held you, so I'm betting he's got a list somewhere," she shrugged, looking down at the rushing river below.   
"Well we wait... we wait till his bail. Fancy helping to scare the living crap out of him?" She asked as Jason smirked.


	5. A dash of Percival, twist of plots and dab of information.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Add a storm, some crates and information and you've quite the plot..

"Ain't that Icing on the cake?" Matthew smirked as he sat opposite his sister, passing the phone to her.   
"Better than the best," Talia grinned, glancing at the text before placing the phone down.   
"So Klein has an arraignment in front of a judge. Think the judge will post bail?" Matthew queried, looking at Talia as they both sat at the table, enjoying a peaceful moment for once.   
"Not on his own," Talia grimaced before blowing on the hot coffee nestled between her cold hands.  
"You’re thinking Diana, that litigation lawyer," Matthew broached with a knowing look.  
"Bingo! Think Sonny will mind if we borrow her?" Talia snickered as Matthew grabbed the mobile, dialling Diana's number.   
"Probably, but when has that ever stopped us?" Matthew winked, his eyes meeting hers as he lifted the phone to his ear, waiting for the lawyer to answer.  
\--------------------------------------  
Talia took the stairs two at a time down to the docks; the wind whipped up around her as the rain pelted down heavily on the leather jacket as she brought her hood tighter over her cap, shivering already.   
The Camelot could be seen just ahead a mile off the port. In the bad weather, it would take a couple of hours to dock, so all she could do was wait. Pounding her booted feet to stop the numbness, she looked around for some kind of cover, seeing only the warehouse as being a suitable hideout.  
It was distant footsteps that caught her awareness first-- she noticed how much smaller Sam Morgan was to Jason, almost like the woman would break in a strong gust.   
"Mrs Morgan, bad night for a walk," Talia nodded her head as Sam joined her side, seeking cover from the weather.   
"I needed..." she sighed pausing as she attempted to filter the feelings into words. Talia wasn't sure if it was tears or rain in the woman's eyes.  
"A break? Maybe clear your head?" Talia filled in, stepping more into the corner of the warehouse building, allowing room for Sam to stand next to her.   
"Yeah...how is he?" Sam questioned, her hands shoved in her pockets, looking lost.   
"Would you like the truth or you want me to lie?" Talia smiled cheekily as the woman shook her head.   
"Truth, please."   
Talia crossed her arms, leaning against the warehouse wall, facing the port.   
"Hmm, strong-willed and determined to find the truth. He’s also, well, he’s worried for you, though at the moment his mind is on finding who did all this," she waved her hands around, indicating the world before continuing. "After that, I can't say for sure. I only know how he's doing now, I suppose that's up to you and him in the future," she shrugged, pulling her hood lower as the wind picked up as she glanced over.   
"The other question is how are you, Sam?"   
Sam paused before answering. "Scared, mixed up, I thought I had Jason back and he's not..my Jason...yet I care...oh I don't know," she sighed heavily, looking to the rain-filled heavens.  
"Ah, well I can't say I know how you feel, as I ain't ever been in that position. But my advice is this: take your time, don't compare that man who is not Jason to Jason" Talia paused, gaining Sam's full attention. "The man you married-- his life was stolen and replaced, just as much as yours was. The path you are meant to walk will come to you, maybe not today, but soon. Till then, you cope. You do it any way you have to, but don't wallow in pity, that just hurts more," she advised as the heavens opened even more; the rain began to pour harder as thunder echoed dully over the sea.   
"You sound like you speak from experience. Thank you, Talia," Sam smiled warmly.   
Talia noted she looked a little less troubled. "Maybe I am, but anytime."   
"I best be getting back before this gets worse," Sam indicated to the sky as she shoved her hand in her pocket, walking away.   
"Have a good evening."   
Sam smiled hurrying away towards home,  
Talia stood, watching her leave, before her eyes looked to the ship heading slowly towards her, pitying how wet she was going to get by the end of the night.  
Talia sat in the corner of the warehouse doorway, crouching down watching the large container ship, struggling to hear as she held her phone to her ear the wind taking her breath away as the rain pelted against already red raw cheeks.   
"We can't dock, these waters are too choppy and we’re too light. We're being thrown around like a deck of cards," said the Captain.   
The voice on the other end was the captain of the Camelot, Balinor.   
"Drawback and cast anchor. Ride out the storm, I'll speak to Sonny. See if we can use the docks tomorrow night, I'll check in with you in the morning," Talia replied.   
She shivered as her teeth chattered. Standing and stamping her feet, she hung up and began phoning the distribution team as she headed towards the house, feeling like a drowned half-frozen rat as rain dripped off her cap and thunder echoed louder with each step she took. 

The door opened with a loud thud drawing attention as the wind whipped through like a tunnel howling   
"Where's the kid?" Sonny questioned Carly besides him as she closed the umbrella setting it by the door. With the clear sound of the storm outside echoing through the house, it was bad enough to worry the pair.   
Matthew looked over, speaking on the phone rapidly, worry evident in his voice as Lance stood with Jason, putting on their jackets.   
"Delivery came. The Camelot's having trouble docking. Balinor’s on the phone with Matthew, Talia was out there waiting. That was two hours ago," Lance filled in as Jason grabbed his gloves, looking at his friend. "We’re going to the docks."  
"Shit. Well, come on, limos outside Max…"   
"Don't bother, it's fucking wet out there," Talia walked in, dripping wet, her teeth chattering as she began peeling off her jacket, shivers coursing through her body.   
"Damn kid, you look half-drowned," Sonny remarked, taking her soaked jacket and baseball cap, setting it down on the side.   
"Happens in a storm," she grouched, peeling off her wet boots and dumping them by the door, not caring a wit as Carly gathered her wet jacket to be dried.  
"Shower. You need to warm up," Lance worried, sighing and guiding the freezing girl towards the stairs by her shoulders.   
"They can't dock, we need to call the warehouse."   
"I'll do it," Jason volunteered, taking Talia's phone as she passed it over and began calling. She noted how quickly he had picked up their business.   
"I'll make sure your ship can dock tomorrow," Sonny advised, seeing the sorry state the twin was in, dripping wet with hair plastered to her face, her hands and skin red raw with cold as Lancelot helped her up the stairs while Matthew smirked, watching, knowing very well what they would be up to.

"I should have gone with you," Lance abolished as he closed their bedroom door, helping to remove her soaked t-shirt and tossing it in the hamper.   
"And then we'd both be drenched," she grinned as his fingers ghosted down her bare side.   
"But then we could both warm-up together," he grinned lustily as she allowed her damp hair to fall from its bobble. His fingers untangled the red tressels, their eyes locking, studying one another's soul.   
"True. We still can though, even now," she smirked, grasping his hand and leading the way to the un-suite.   
"Well when you put it that way, my lady, I can't refuse.”

Talia sat on the floor, smirking at a semi blushing Lance in the kitchen. Matthew rolled his eyes, knowing very well what they had been up to as he warmed up milk on the stove.   
"Tart" the brother growled as Lance looked over, smirking.   
"She started it!" Lance retaliated, whispering.   
"Ew that's my sister, I don't bloody want to know!" Matthew blanched at the mental image as Lance scoffed, rolling his eyes.   
"Then don't call me a tart, you twat!"  
Dressed warmly after a shower and warming up courtesy of Lance's help and a shower, Talia leaned into Carly’s touch as she brushed out the knots of her red hair, enjoying herself. Talia noted how nice it was to be taken care of before noticing Carly enjoyed it as well.   
"Is that my hoodie?" Jason asked as Talia looked over, grinning at the oversized black hoodie hanging off her shoulder.   
"Lovely and warm," she commented, cuddling into the fleecy goodness.   
"Get used to it. She's a clothes monster," Matthew commented, passing a hot chocolate to his sister.   
"Am not," she grouched.   
"Yes you are,'' Lance smirked, sitting beside Carly. "Don't worry Jason, I'll get you some more."  
"She’ll only pinch them," Matthew sang off-key just as Talia kicked him.   
"Aw, what was that for?!" He grumbled, rubbing his shin.   
"I don't pinch, I commandeer," she smirked as Carly laughed. The woman truly liked the twins and a small hope in her lingered, wanting them to stay.  
Sonny walked into the room pocketing, his phone taking in the sight of homely bliss before speaking up. "The docks will be clear tomorrow, but--"  
"But?" Matthew turned to look suspiciously at the man.  
"I want to be there," Sonny smirked, feeling smug. He would find out just what these three handled.  
"Nosy," Talia smirked, glaring up at Sonny, who smiled brightly as Carly finished braiding her hair.   
"Ah, he can meet Balinor and Percy then," Lance grinned as Talia's eyes widened, hoping Balinor would behave tomorrow night.

"I saw Sam," Talia remarked, looking at Jason after Sonny and Carly had left a few hours later.   
"How is she?" He asked softly as the girl shrugged, curling up on the sofa.   
"I'm not going to say okay. She seems confused and conflicted."   
"Who wouldn't be--" Matthew reasoned as he looked over the newest set of documents. "--She'll get there, same as you, cousin," Matthew reasoned, looking over he's warm eyes showing his determination.   
"When's Klien's bail?" Jason asked as Talia sat up, a determined look crossing her features as her eyes hardened.   
"So many days, I'm not sure. But after the judge finalized things, we've got Diana paying the bail. Leon will collect him and then we'll probably meet him and do what we must. Till then, we bind our time."

The next morning brought sunrise and clear skies, the smell of fresh grass and autumn lingered in the air as Talia pulled on her red hoodie, knowing very well that Matthew and Lance would be annoyed with her taking their fun away. Truly not caring, she took the stairs two at a time, heading to the hooks holding all the coats, grabbing her jacket, and throwing it on.   
The house was quiet, except the ticking of a clock and the soft floating music from the radio to which Lance was humming along, knowing Jason was with Sonny, catching up on business.   
Matthew would soon be meeting with Leon later; Talia could just about hear the shower upstairs, no doubt in her mind that Matthew would be singing off-key to the Spice Girls, leaving just Lance available.   
"Where are you going?" Lance questioned as she entered the kitchen area, reaching behind him and grabbing an apple from the fruit dish,  
"Setting a wheel in motion," she shrugged, kissing her cheek as his hands snaked around her waist.   
"Should I worry?"   
"Not yet, but we need to find out who this other Jason is...the sooner the better," she shrugged as Lance sighed softly, their foreheads touching.   
"Be safe, be careful."   
Their lips met chaste and soft before Talia stepped away.   
"Always," she smirked as he handed her a travel mug of coffee.   
"Call if you need help."   
She nodded, walking out the door towards the Port Charles Media Company, knowing her target was waiting.

"Get out," the other Jason stood, staring at Talia as she pushed the door closed.   
"Erm...no I don't think I will," she smirked, stalking into the room and leaning forward on a chair, her hands grasping the leather.   
"I will call security."   
"Seriously? You can put down a man twice your size, yet now you own a media company and you want to call security?” She smirked, staring at him, her amber eyes locking with his slightly darker blue ones.   
"You can't just walk in here like some Motarded person!"   
Her eyes sharpened at the words, mentally clocking each one, knowing she was closer.   
"Really? This is a media company and it ain't like you’re working with Sonny no more now that Jason’s back."   
"I'm Jason, not that Schmuckatelli! He doesn't even compare to me!" He all but yelled as Talia smirked, crossing her arms, not even the slightest bit bothered.   
"We'll see. I did come here to say you’re not the only one mixed up in this mess… Your wife and our Jason are mixed up in this as well," she reasoned, her head tilting to the side, studying how he stood almost to attention as he huffed.   
"Let’s break it down, Barney-style. I don't care about him."   
"Oh how nice, you're a prat as well as a full-grown wassock, seeing as you're not in a good mood, I'll leave you to it," she smirked rolling her eyes and turning to leave.   
"I appreciate your good-initiative, bad-judgment approach kid, but I can help my wife!"   
She turned as her hand grasped the door, grinning, now having all the proof she needed. She called over her shoulder before walking out the room, "We'll see. Oh, and thanks for the field day."   
She exited, leaving a confused man in her wake as he wondered how he knew what she meant, yet he could not understand how he did.

Standing at the Volonino's gym door, Talia watched Sonny in the ring training, jabbing the air left-right-left-right.  
"Keep your left up," she heard as Jason and a younger man stepped closer to the boxing ring. She watched as Sonny invited the younger man into the ring, only to be teased as Jason grabbed him from behind.  
It was carefree and nice to see Sonny's own enforcer happy, it was something she saw in Matthew on most days.   
She reasoned the young man had to be Michael Corinthos. Leon had explained earlier that he was Sonny's adopted son but raised by Jason for his first year of life with Carly mixed in there somewhere, which confused Talia to no end.   
Mentally shrugging, she stood, observing and enjoying the peace while watching a family rebond. Her thoughts soon lingered to her own family for a brief moment before mentally squashing them, putting her thoughts back to where they belonged-- behind closed doors. It didn't help to linger on the past --not right now.  
Sonny and Jason sparred, both bare-knuckled, dodging and diving their sync perfect.  
Micheal teased and advised, not that he knew much about boxing as a sport than more for survival, Talia wagered as she stood watching silently, observing as she smiled, sipping her warm coffee. 

"Hey kid," Jason called, spotting Talia by the door as his blue eyes glanced over to her.   
"Sorry, didn't want to barge in," she sheepishly smiled, looking away for a brief moment as she approached the ring.  
"Others not with you?"   
In the distance, Michael’s eyes lingered on Talia as she entered the gym, stepping up onto the outer ring as Sonny questioned.   
Talia leaned forwards onto the ring’s ropes, bouncing slightly. "Matthew's with Leon and Lance is sorting out the lorries for tonight," she shrugged, biting her lip.   
"Quit that before you make it bleed," Jason scolded gently as she rolled her eyes.   
"Talia, meet Michael, my son and Jason's nephew," Sonny introduced, smiling as the young man seemed transfixed with Talia-- he couldn't quite place it what caught his attention was her eyes, he had never seen eyes like sparkling tiger stone,  
"Hi." Michael smiled warmly transfixed with her eyes still  
"Nice to meet ya, Michael," she smiled, noticing his brown eyes were just like Carly's, as Jason and Sonny climbed out of the ring.   
"So what have you been up to?" Jason asked as he unwrapped his hands, Sonny matching his movements as Michael passed bottles of water to the two men.   
"Oh...not much," she smirked her eyes full of mischief.   
"Oh no," Sonny bemoaned as Michael grinned. It seemed his dad knew quite a bit about the girl to be worried about.  
"What?" Talia shrugged, feigning innocence as she looked around.   
"What did you do?" Jason asked, huffing as she shrugged, nursing her now slightly cold coffee.   
"Annoy a plastic doll."   
"Seriously?" Sonny rolled his eyes.  
"Yes, and it worked out quite well, thank you very much!" She overly nodded.   
"A plastic doll?" Michael curiously inquired to what she meant.   
"Talia means the other Jason. For some reason, that's what she's named him, among other plastic objects,'' Sonny filled in as Talia nodded happily before turning and asking.   
"And?"   
"Motarded, Schmuckatelli, Let’s break it down Barney-style, Good initiative, bad judgment--" she counted off on her fingers. "They’re U.S Marine or SEAL sayings, not one civi I know says them without either being born an army brat or being part of them."   
"How do you know the words then?" Michael asked the question lingering on both Sonny and Jason's minds.   
"Basic training. Matthew and I, when we were younger, accomplished basic training about sixteen years old, we had to do it. One thing Grandma Alina wanted us to do was to follow orders and increase our knowledge--" she shrugged easily, looking from Michael to Sonny. "--Plus I have a few people with their skills on the books for the harder jobs," she finished, smirking as Sonny moaned.   
"Of course you do."   
"Jealous?"  
"No."   
"Aw, I was gonna introduce you to a few as well!" She laughed as Jason rolled his eyes, looking at Michael, who smiled. It was refreshing to find someone to annoy his father and enjoy it.

"Talia's different," Michael commented as they entered Sonny's house, closing the door behind himself. Sonny found himself nodding, thinking ‘different’ was putting it mildly.   
"They are downright pains in the backside, but they had their moments. Both of them are unique, both have quite the skill set," said Sonny with a thoughtful frown.  
"Both?" Michael frowned, interested as he watched his father cross the room.   
"Matthew, the one she mentioned-- he’s her twin brother. There's another, Lance, who's with them. Well with Talia, he’s her partner. They're starting to be dubbed as the ‘troublesome trio’, but in all honesty, they are handy and skilled. I don't even want to think what would have happened if they didn't help Jason get home," Sonny explained, his eyes showing gratitude as he poured two drinks.  
"So Jason's staying with them?" Something Michael was surprised about in all honesty-- he would have expected Jason to stay with Sonny and Carly for the time being.  
"For now, it seems…." Sonny wasn't sure how to explain as he passed a tumbler of whiskey.  
"Good for him?" Michael asked, remembering Jason's interaction with Talia/  
"Why'd you say that?" Sonny questioned curiously, wondering if Michael saw what they saw on their numerous visits.  
"He's lighter, not so moody around Talia, more talkative. I can't place it, but I've not seen Jason like that since I was a kid," Michael attempted to explain as Sonny listened.   
"I suppose you’re right, but wait until you meet them first."   
"Meet who?" Carly asked, walking into the room as she hugged her son.   
"The terrible trio," Sonny smirked as Carly rolled her eyes.   
"Well, as a matter of fact, Michael will...I've invited them to Thanksgiving in two weeks."  
"But they're British," Sonny frowned in confusion.   
"And?" Carly argued, grinning as Michael knew that Sonny had lost the argument already. "Well..they’re kids and...I don't know!"   
"I'm sure a proper meal and giving a little thanks for being with family won't harm them, darling," Carly smirked, walking towards the kitchen with a bounce in her step as Michael patted Sonny's back.   
"You lost at the word invite, Dad." Michael sympathised patting him on the back   
"Don't I know it," he groaned.

"Diana," Lance smiled warmly sitting opposite the lawyer as she worked on her laptop in the local haunt. Lance had to wonder if she even had an office.   
"Mr. llyan, how can I help you?"   
"Please call me Lance. Mr. llyan, has me wondering where the lake is-" he joked before continuing. "-Anyway, Talia is off annoying the ‘plastic doll’s head’ as she calls him, and I was wondering how things are with the quack?"  
Mr Klien?" Diana inquired, shutting the laptop and giving her full attention to Lance.  
"The one and only," Lance nodded, leaning back into the seat, crossing his arms as though getting comfortable.  
"A few days, no longer than a week, and then he’s yours," Diana smirked, watching the man bring out his phone before he sent a few texts in quick succession.   
"Brilliant, Talia and Matthew will be pleased...not that Klien will.'' Lance’s feral grin showed as he began to stand.   
"What...will you do with him?" Diana asked, intrigued as Lance stopped midway to standing and sat back down.   
"Klien and his people made our lives difficult and ruined even more. He did a lot of damage whilst we've been in Russia, watching the idiot get fully involved in more shady things…"   
"To watch him by whom?" Diana questioned as Lance shrugged easily, smiling warmly.   
"Our predecessor, Alina. She knew of Kilian and his associates, but couldn't prove it, so she asked for our help."   
"Ah, and Alina is the equivalent of Sonny?"   
"Oh no, she's so much more. Hell, maybe you'll meet the family one day," Lance smirked, finally standing and leaving the lawyer to work.   
Diana stared at his retreating figure, frowning. They were certainly an interesting trio before she realised Lance didn't say what they were doing with Klien. "Damn he's good."

Matthew paced around the warehouse as Gwaine sniggered, watching the overgrown child clean his nails with a knife. The Mercenary they had caught three weeks ago cringed, watching Matthew as he looked over like a prowling tiger, ready to strike at any moment.   
"Is he ready to transport?" Matthew questioned, eager to get back to Talia as Gwaine nodded, stepping closer to the Merc and patting him on the head-- the Merc flinched.   
"Yep, nearly healed enough for transport and light work on a ship. Percy is waiting for his wonderful arrival."   
"I bet. Don't forget to pick up Maddox from the other safe house tonight as well, Captain Balinor is waiting for him--" Matthew paused, looking over to Gwaine and Leon as the man walked towards him. Matthew frowned, biting his lip. "Look, I don't know how long.."   
"We're sticking around until you’re done," Leon cut in as he passed the takeaway cup to the man. Matthew nodded, smiling as relief covered his features while he grasped the coffee.   
"Thank you, I know Talia and Lance will appreciate it as much as I do," Matthew smiled as he looked to the window, watching the sun begin to set, knowing time was running out.   
"Make sure he's ready for midnight," he spoke, looking back over and staring at the Merc with a savage grin as the man cringed.   
"We will, Matty," Gwaine smiled as the enforcer rolled his eyes, shaking his head and walking out the warehouse, whistling. 

"Huh," Lance realised as he leaned upon the large steps of the loading dock.   
"What?" Matthew asked as Talia looked over, smirking.   
"I just realized something." He looked out, watching the Camelot slowly finishing docking-- it resembled the Excalibur in every way except the colour being blue; it stood out predominantly.   
"And that is?" Matthew asked exuberantly as Talia sniggered, shaking her head.   
Sonny and Jason watched the trio fondly as the mob boss wondered how these three could be so carefree at a time like this.   
"This is the first time we've docked here in nice weather," Lance spoke as Matthew rolled his eyes, huffing as he glared.   
"Seriously!"   
"Yea, it's a big thing! Look! No storms or getting wet..."   
"Or contending with mob bosses or fog, trying to find out who's been using his docks," Talia continued, glancing at the man himself, smirking as Jason laughed ever so slightly.   
"Seriously I wonder what I did wrong in a previous life to be stuck with you two!" Matthew grumbled as Lance smirked.   
"Maybe you were crap at being a knight of the Round Table?"   
"Couldn't pull the sword out of the stone?" Talia put in her thoughts.   
"Knocked over Stonehenge!" Lancelot smirked.  
"Lost the cup of life mistaking it for an ashtray?"   
Talia laughed as Lance sniggered while Matthew attempted to keep a straight face before giving up and swiped for them both as they dodged out the way.   
"See, your aim still sucks!" Talia giggled as she ducked behind Lance.   
"You two are insufferable!"  
The sound of truck engines brought their attention to what was going on behind as the slamming of doors echoed dully off the warehouse walls.   
Gwaine, Leon, Maddox, and the Merc approached the small group, heading down the loading dock steps, looking somewhat excited whilst the other two glancing around fearfully.   
Lines were cast and tied to the loading bay as the large doors of the ship slowly began to open and drop, creating a bridge.   
"Nice timing gentlemen," Talia praised as Leon nodded, smirking.   
"We aim to please as always...plus I told Gwaine no tavern till the job gets done."   
"Aw, a grouchy Gwaine is not a good one," Matthew teased as the man himself jokingly swung at him--Matthew quickly dodged.   
"Prat," Gwaine grumbled as Lance looked to the ship.   
"Behave, Balinor is coming. Tag Talia, you’re it."   
Talia grinned, walking over halfway, meeting the captain as the large group watched on.   
"Balinor, how are you doing?" She asked politely as her hands were warmly shaking.   
"I’ll be better once we get back to the UK and I can see my son."   
"You will. I've got Ambrosios waiting to take over captainship upon your return. I'm sure Emrys will be glad to see you again," she smirked as the captain's eyes lit up upon hearing his son's name.   
"Any messages for him?"   
Talia reached into her back pocket, handing over a few envelopes.   
"Just these. Tell him we'll return when things are settled, just look after him till we do."   
"Always child, I owe you that much," the man promised as Talia shrugged.   
"Avalon has nothing on me when it comes outsmarting realms," she smirked before walking beside the captain towards the group.  
"Captain Balinor, I'd like you to meet Jason and Sonny, who I told you about...and the rest of the vagrants you already know."   
A collective "oi" echoed as Talia laughed, watching as Balinor shook hands with the two in greeting.   
"So are these the two?" He questioned towards the Merc and Maddox.   
"Well the Merc will be Percy's new best friend and Maddox has agreed to grace his mental knowledge for the time being on the ship," Talia smirked from ear to ear, watching the two men gulp.   
"Leon and Gwaine-- you mind getting these two aboard the Camelot? Percy should be waiting in the loading bay dealing with the delivery. Just don't get in their way whilst unloading unlike last time," Balinor requested as the two grinned sharply.   
"Sure, no problem," Gwaine smirked, pushing the mercenary forward towards the ship.   
The rumble of three lorries pulling up brought Talia's attention behind them. Sonny eyed the vehicles, spotting the plumbers’ logos on each truck.   
"One step ahead," Talia confidently spoke to Sonny as he rolled his eyes while eight men all together exited.   
"Bosses," one spoke up as a forklift rolled off the cargo ship.   
Matthew looked over, his enforcer coming straight out. "I want it unloaded, boxes 237, 334, 175, 240, and 456splitst between the three. Take the rest to the warehouse, antibiotics to be delivered to the clinics along with the usual supplies-- they’re running low," Matthew filled in the crew as they listened, nodding.   
Talia watched each one of their warehouse staff getting to work with a look of satisfaction she always enjoyed this part.   
"There's one from Alina's-- Giaus," Balinor spoke up, looking over as the docks became busy with the workers.   
"Seriously, it's about time," Talia bounced as Matthew smirked.   
"Can we unload it?" Lance questioned, looking to Balinor. The captain nodded, looking over to his ship, whistling as Percy ambled down the docks, carrying a large crate like it was a pillow.   
"Percival!" Talia smirked, practically yelling as she hurried over. The large six-foot man put down the crate, engulfing the girl in a well-needed hug, lifting her off the floor easily as she laughed.   
"Hey, you look amazing," he smiled.   
"That’s cause there's enough of us to make sure she stays healthy," Matthew reasoned, walking over at a slightly slower pace as Percy pulled him into a one-armed hug as Talia was set down.   
"Good, come introduce me. I wanna know who to thank."   
Reaching Sonny and Jason, Percival stood a clear head in height over them, standing protectively next to the twins.   
"Perc met Sonny and Jason," Talia introduced with a smile looking up at the former protector,  
"Nice to meet you. I'm glad to know these terrible three have back up." Hands were shaking as the larger man spoke. Lance huffed as Percy eyed his friend.   
"Don't put me with these two, I've been trying to keep them in line!" He defended himself as arms were clasped before Lance ‘oomfed’ while Percival pulled him into a hug.  
"How'd that work for ya?" He asked with a smirk, knowing the answer.  
"Terrible," Lance deadpanned as the two men laughed before their conversation became more serious with news of the last few months.  
They stood together as Sonny and Jason explained to Percival how the twins had met Jason up to the last day or so with various looks of anger to humour passing the larger man's features until they reached the end of their monologue.   
"So where's Klien now?" He asked as Talia leaned upon the wall.   
"In custody till the day after next, we’ll collect him then."   
"You think he'll lead to this Ceaser Fasion?" Percy asked as Matthew shrugged, taking over.   
"We ain't sure. It'll be either him or the son who's trying to take over," Percy nodded with a huff, looking to the ship as things began to wind down.   
"I wish you luck...but I have a feeling you won't need it, just keep in contact. I can get back here if you need me quick enough," he reassured, standing to his full height, ready to re-embark the ship.   
"Take care," Talia smiled as she was once again engulfed in a hug.   
"You too, little sister," he grinned as she rolled her eyes at the endearment.   
Matthew and Lance followed after; Sonny shook hands, finding he quite liked the gentle giant as Jason was surprisingly patted on the back in a half hug after hands were grasped.   
"Trust the twins-- they don't steer anyone wrong, but better yet, also trust yourself and the family you've made," he wisely advised before stepping back, leaving Jason to consider his words.

With the docks cleared of workers, the large container ship began disembarking as trucks pulled away; the group returned to the house, Percival’s crate included, as the sky began to slowly lighten.   
It took Matthew, Lance, and Jason to carry the wooden crate as large as a Great Dane into the house and set it down.   
"What's in this thing?!" Sonny asked as Jason retrieved a crowbar from the drawer.   
"When it comes to Gaius, could be anything," Matthew smirked as he caught his breath along with Lance.   
Talia stood impatiently, watching as Jason jimmied the crate open. Inside the contents made her grin-- medical supplies, boxes of treats from the UK, and jars of old remedies sat neatly for waiting hands.   
Three thick magnolia envelopes sat on top, nestled between styrofoam.   
"Okay this is new,'' Lance remarked as Talia brought out the first envelope, opening it eagerly.   
"Deeds, credit cards, licences, and oh lookie, a note from Gaius.” She paused and began to read the note aloud.   
~~”Dear trio, I hope you’re not causing too much trouble, but no doubt you are. I enclose what information we could find on your little problem on our side of the pond, and hope you use it wisely.   
Do invite the Corinthos clan, if you would, along with your cousin to the Uk. When all is settled we look forward to meeting them.   
New accounts have been set up for you three to help with expenses, and as always, I look forward to your return home in due course.  
Much love and take care of one another,  
Uncle Giaus~~," Talia smirked, looking over to Jason, handing the info over.   
"Hendrik Fasion, Cesar Fasion, and Klien, we just hit the jackpot," Matthew commented, looking over Jason's shoulder, speaking to the group while grinning.   
"I'll get the coffee. It's gonna be a long night," Sonny commented.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i know it's crazy and I don't expect kudos or comments but would be nice if you did 🙏🙏 😲😲🥺😳🥺  
> Ketamine is a nasty horse tranq if given to humans can dull the senses, you can loose days, weeks and even months if sensory deprivation is added into the nasty mix.  
>  yes I did alot of research on it and after effects and I enjoyed it.


End file.
